Reprimidos
by seleneenelia254
Summary: [AU. Lemon. Incesto] June se consideraba ética y moralmente correcta. Su único pecado era salir con Yamato, por el simple hecho de que sus padres esperaban que ella priorizara los estudios antes que un noviazgo adolescente... Y todo habría salido de acuerdo al plan..., si tan solo Davis no fuera tan metiche. ¿Podrá June lidiar con las extorsiones de su pequeño hermano?
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones: **Historia corta.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Lemon; Incesto; Lesbico.

* * *

**Reprimidos**

**I**

Apenas tengo recuerdos antes de él.

Alguna pincelada tenue de mí misma abrazando a mi madre, intentando rodearle la enrome panza con mis bracitos... Y de pronto llegó él. Un enano, arrugado y rosita, llorón y mancha-pañales, que encima me quitó mi sitio de reina en medio segundo. Mis tíos, mis abuelos y los primos venían a casa solo a verle a él. A mí a duras penas me saludaban, o eso me parecía a mí...

Y sí, estaba celosa. Claro que lo estaba.

Mis padres se dieron cuenta enseguida e intentaron minimizar los daños. Y lo lograron... por un tiempo.

—June, ayúdame con el peque... Tráeme un pañal limpio —me decía mi padre.

—June, trae otro babero para tu hermanito, por favor... —me decía mi madre.

Y luego siempre me daban la gracias y me decían lo importante que era mi ayuda. Así, los primeros meses me dejaron «cuidar» al bebé y jugábamos mucho juntos. Cuando comenzó a gatear me seguía por toda la casa como un patito sigue a la mamá pato. Y yo me moría de la risa. Más tarde se convirtió en una fábrica de babas y cuando empezó a hablar era muy gracioso como se le trababa la lengua.

Los años pasaron muy deprisa y en mi adolescencia volvieron los problemillas. Para mí, Davis era un incordio constante. Siempre que me descuidaba lo tenía revoloteando en mi habitación, y siempre que llevaba a alguna amiga a dormir a casa, le pillaba espiándonos...

—Davis, no te lo digo más veces. ¡Vete a tu cuarto! Si te agarro otra vez detrás de la puerta... ¡A mamá que vas! —Yo estaba furiosa

—Yo no hago nada, June. Eres una soplona...

—Vete ya a la cama, enano.

—Ya tengo doce años, no soy ningún enano —protestaba él

—Muy bien, superhombre —le decía en tono claramente sarcástico —, igualmente es hora de acostarse.

Otras veces, al volver de clase (Davis salía antes que yo) me lo encontraba sentado en mi escritorio, usando mi portátil y cotilleando mis cuadernos.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación, enano? —No soportaba encontrarlo husmeando entre mis cosas.

—Que no me llames enano, fea.

—¿Y cómo te voy a llamar, enano? Si eres un microbio...

—Y tú… tú...—Estaba rojo de rabia—. Una… una… foca

Solté una carcajada.

—¿Foca?

—Claro. Mamá ha tenido que cambiarte todas las camisetas porqué ya no te entraba ninguna del año pasado... —Me dijo totalmente serio

Le di un ligero empujón, para que saliera de mi dormitorio y me quedé pensando...

Sí, de la noche a la mañana me había crecido el busto exponencialmente y mi madre tuvo que comprarme camisetas y también sujetadores. Aunque no pensé que el peque se hubiera dado cuenta de eso...

Y al año siguiente, las cosas empezaron a cambiar todavía más, pero no sé si para bien o para mal.

Davis se apuntó a un equipo de básquet y comenzó a pegar el estirón. Y claro, quemar energías en el campo, rebajó sus niveles de impertinencia a algo totalmente nuevo: Me ignoraba.

Yo empecé a tontear con Matt, un chico de mi clase. Nos pasábamos apuntes, estudiábamos juntos para los exámenes, etc.

Llegó mi cumpleaños y aunque en casa no lo celebraríamos hasta el sábado, mis amigas sí que me felicitaron y el día sucedió con normalidad.

Al terminar las clases, Momoe me pidió que la acompañara a las taquillas, que tenía una cosa para mí. La seguí y cuando me quise dar cuenta había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba Matt.

Me deseó que tuviera un feliz día, me entregó un sobre y cuando le sonreí, se acercó rápidamente y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego se fue deprisa, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Me quedé plantada como una lechuga durante unos segundos. Conseguí reaccionar y abrí el sobre. Dentro había una tarjeta muy bonita, de color rojo con corazoncitos que llevaba toda una declaración de amor. Bueno toda la que se puede hacer a esa edad...

Que era una chica preciosa, muy inteligente y que le encantaba pasar horas conmigo. Al final me preguntaba si quería salir con él y que se lo dijera al día siguiente en la biblioteca. (Que era nuestro refugio).

Yo no sabía que pensar... Matt era muy mono y muy dulce. Me gustaba estar con él y estudiar juntos me ayudaba a sacar buenas notas, cosa que a mis padres les encantaba. Aunque ellos no sabían nada de Matt, claro. La maravillosa Momoe, fiel amiga, me cubría las espaldas.

Llegué a casa, hice los deberes y llamé a Momoe. Le conté todo lo que me había pasado y me dio sus valiosos consejos.

A la hora de la cena, cuando estábamos a mitad del segundo plato, mi hermanito soltó la bomba...

—Pues, ¿A que no sabéis? June tiene novio.

No me levanté y le di una hostia porque no soy violenta, lo que hice fue poner cara de incredulidad total y decir:

—Pero... ¿Qué dices, enano? No inventes…

(¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Habría visto la tarjeta?)

—Yo no invento nada...y enana tú, que ya te paso como tres o cuatro dedos...

Eso era cierto.

—Me da igual. Eres y seguirás siendo un microbio... —Yo ya estaba enzarzada en un mosqueo importante.

—¡June! ¡Davis! —La voz firme de mi madre nos puso en el sitio—. Dejen ya de pelear. ¿Por qué dices eso, Davis?

—Pues, porque hoy al terminar la entrega de notas, se estaba besando con uno de su clase...

La cara de mi padre fue épica... Un cuadro. Mi madre estaba más serena, pero la noté irritada. Decidí intervenir amén de que la bomba no estallara del todo...

—Mira Davis, igual necesitas ponerte gafas. Mi compañero solo me ha pasado unos apuntes y me ha felicitado por mi cumpleaños.

—June —me dijo mi padre, intentando reponerse del amago de infarto que sin duda acababa de tener—. ¿Seguro que Davis ha visto mal?

—Pues claro, papá. Ya sabes que lo único que quiero es sacar buenas notas para hacer media en selectividad.

Eso era cierto… a medias. Sí que quería tener buenas notas, porque siempre quise estudiar derecho internacional y la nota de corte era alta. Y como mi historial académico me avalaba, mi padre riñó a Davis.

El enano se cabreó como una mona y se fue echando humo, a su cuarto. Por la noche, vino a mi habitación y me dijo con aire serio:

—No te saldrás con la tuya, June... Esto no quedará así...

Le hice una mueca, en señal de lo poco que me asustaban sus amenazas, y lo eché, otra vez más, de mi dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, le dije a Matt que sí, que quería salir con él pero que teníamos que llevarlo discretamente y guardar el secreto por lo menos hasta final de curso.

Como los dos éramos bastante tímidos y el curso acababa muy pronto, no nos iba a costar demasiado.

El último día, Momoe y yo fuimos a recoger las notas con el corazón en un puño. Momoe más que yo, porque era más cabra-loca. Bueno, lo cierto es que a mi lado, hasta un Lunni era más alocado que yo...

Recogí las notas, y al abrirlas una sonrisa de satisfacción y descanso afloró en mi cara. Todo aprobado con excelentes.

Momoe también estaba contentísima, lo había aprobado todo, ¿Con qué nota? Eso era lo de menos. Nos abrazamos riendo. De pronto unas manos se posaron en mi cintura. Me giré sobresaltada, ¡Era Matt! Él también lo había aprobado todo —y con matrículas—. Así que estaba pletórico. Y sin más, no me pude reprimir y lo besé bastante efusivamente... Estaba feliz. Tendría un verano largo para disfrutar. Matt y yo habíamos hecho algunos planes...

Llegué a casa muy contenta y emocionada.

Mi madre estaba cocinando algo rico —se olía desde el descansillo—y entré directamente hacia la cocina.

Al verme tan contenta, me preguntó por las notas. Se las enseñé, orgullosa y me felicitó.

Le pregunté si podría pasar unos días en la casa de verano de los padres de Momoe. Y me dijo que tenía que hablarlo con mi padre cuando llegara de trabajar.

Me fui a mi cuarto, esperando la llegada de mi progenitor, mientras en mi mente ya volaban los planes. Me encontré a Davis sentado en mi cama. Al verme llegar, sus ojos centellearon y me dijo:

—Muy bien, June... Lo has aprobado todo... Pero eres una embustera y tengo la prueba.

—¿De qué hablas, piojo?

Sacó su móvil con aire triunfante y me puso un video delante de los ojos.

¡El muy cabrito! Nos había grabado a Matt y a mí, dándonos el beso de las notas...

—Así me gusta, hermanita. Que te pongas nerviosa...

* * *

**¡Hoolaaa! Años... Años han pasado desde que actualicé algo por última vez pero he regresado, con un jugoso lemon incestuoso. (7u7)**

**Obvio, esta es solo la introducción. Serán capítulos cortos (1000 o 1500 palabras), pero llenos de acción... Oh sí. Bah, no. Mis comienzos son bien lentos y aburridos XD**

**Para que no se harten, dejaré los primeros capítulos de un tirón. Ojalá les guste.**

**¡Bye!**


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**II**

Maldije a ese petardo que compartía sangre y genes conmigo y opté por el único plan viable.

—Vale, enano. Me has pescado... ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—No tan deprisa... Lo primero, que dejes de llamarme enano, microbio, piojo y cualquier otra cosa que no sea Davis. Tengo catorce años y ya no soy ningún niño.

—Vale, ena… Davis. ¿Cuánto me va a costar tu silencio?

—Ya veremos. Me lo tengo que pensar un poco... Te lo haré saber, cuando lo sepa.

Y se fue, dejándome con cara de idiota total, chantajeada por mi hermano cuatro años menor.

A ver con qué frikada suya me salía... Algún libro caro de Tolkien, algún comic, o algún DVD, suponía. Pero ya veía venir que la broma me iba a costar cara... Pensé en contárselo a mis padres y acabar el chantaje por la vía rápida pero entonces recordé que mis planes, de irme unos cuantos días lejos, peligraban...

Llegó la cena y todavía le estaba dando vueltas a cómo sacarle a mi padre el tema de las vacaciones, cuando lo hizo mi madre por mí.

Afortunadamente mis notas eran excelentes y Davis también lo había aprobado todo con buena nota. Así que mi padre, de muy buen humor, me dio permiso para irme esas tres semanas.

Increíblemente, Davis estuvo callado. Demasiado callado. Y muy abstraído. Seguramente, urdía su plan de chantaje, pero no iba a ser yo la que hiciera saltar la chispa. Si quería ignorarme, bendito desprecio.

Llamé a Momoe y casi me dejó sorda con el grito que soltó, loca de contenta. Luego intercambié unos WhatsApps con Matt y empecé a organizarlo todo. Estaba nerviosa y feliz a la vez.

Saqué una maleta y la puse abierta encima de la cama, luego abrí las puertas de mi armario de par en par y comencé a sacar la ropa que me iba llevar.

Dos horas después, dejaba de bucear entre trapitos y me disponía a cerrar la maleta, satisfecha con mi selección de vestidos, camisetas, shorts, y bikinis que había hecho. Justo entonces entró Davis, como-Pedro-por-su-casa, y se sentó en mi cama.

Con total descaro, metió la mano en la maleta, sacó una de mis braguitas y se puso a mirarlas de arriba a abajo.

—Davis, ¿Qué haces? — le pregunté con evidente sorna.

—¿Yo? —Dijo con aire fingidamente inocente—. Te ayudo con la maleta...

Decidí no darle más comba, ni hacer bromas al respeto de si ahora le había dado por ponerse braguitas de chica.

—Muchas gracias —Contesté resignada—. ¿Qué quieres?

—He pensado que… yo también quiero ir de vacaciones…

—Claro. Y eso harás, te vas con mamá y papá a casa de los abuelos, al pueblo.

—Ya. Me refería a que quiero ir a la playa contigo y con Momoe.

—¡Se te ha ido la olla, Davis! —Grité—. ¿Cómo te voy a llevar? Los padres de Momoe no te han invitado...

—Sé perfectamente que vais solos. Momoe, Matt y tú.

Joder con el enano... O era vidente o espía ruso...

—¿Y qué les decimos a papá y a mamá?

—¡Ah! Lo que tú quieras, pero como no lo logres, se lo cuento todo y les enseño el video para que me crean.

Me cagué en la madre que parió al niño, que también era la mía y fui a hablar con la susodicha. Le conté que los primos de Momoe irían también a la casa de la playa y que invitaban a Davis. Y lo rematé diciéndole que veinte días sin nosotros serían un descanso y que así podría ocuparse solo de papá.

Aun no sé cómo, pero la convencí.

Decidida a intentar hacer sufrir a mi hermano, hasta última hora del día no iba a decirle nada.

Antes de cenar entré en su cuarto, como él solía hacer en el mío, sin llamar.

Y ojalá hubiera llamado...

Me encontré a mi hermanito tirado encima de la cama, con los pantalones a medio muslo y con toda su hombría en la mano.

Menudo homenaje se estaba pegando. Y yo, en lugar de marcharme, me quedé hipnotizada con aquella imagen. Incapaz de moverme y de apartar los ojos de aquel enorme aparato.

Mi cerebro consiguió reaccionar

—¡Mierda, Davis! ¡Qué no vives solo!

Él se subió los pantalones en una décima de segundo, y se puso de pie, pero no parecía nada cortado.

—Bueno, ¿Qué quieres?

—Nada —Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo—Que hagas la maleta, que mañana te vienes conmigo...

—¡Sí!

Agitó el brazo en señal de objetivo cumplido y yo salí de allí muerta de vergüenza.

Intenté quitarme la imagen del pene de mi hermano de la cabeza... Era realmente grande… muy largo y grueso. Muy distinto al de Matt...

No es que Matt y yo hubiésemos tenido muchas ocasiones, nos reservábamos para las vacaciones, pero algunas caricias furtivas subidas de tono sí que habíamos compartido.

Para mi bienestar mental, me centré en la emoción del viaje, intentando olvidar aquella visión...

Al día siguiente, Davis y yo nos despedimos —después de prometerle veinte veces a mi madre que cuidaría de mi hermano— y nos fuimos a la estación de tren dónde habíamos quedado con Momoe. Matt subiría en la siguiente parada, porque le quedaba más cerca de donde vivía con sus padres.

Al vernos, Momoe no puedo evitar preguntarme:

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué viene Davis contigo?

—Bufff... Es una larga historia. Ya te contaré. Pero se resume en chantaje fraternal. Lo siento...

—¿Te molesta?

—No, mujer. Ya te entiendo...aunque no tenga hermanos. Además, el tuyo es un bombón.

—¡¿Qué dices, Momoe?! Pero si es un crío... Solo tiene catorce años...

—Sí, y muy bien llevados... pero que muy bien —dijo Momoe, dándole un repaso a mi hermano.

Dejé a Momoe por imposible. Ya había hecho bastante con no enfadarse y total... Dos días con Davis y seguro que dejaría de verle taaaaaan mono.

Subimos al tren y buscamos un compartimento donde pudiéramos caber los cuatro. Era un viaje largo porque habíamos cogido el tren más barato y era el que hacía más paradas. Colocamos las maletas mientras el tren se ponía en marcha. Dejé a Momoe y a Davis hablando, resulta que a Momoe también le fascinaba El Hobbit y el universo Tolkien, y yo me fui a hablar por teléfono con Matt.

Cuando el tren paró en la siguiente parada busqué a Matt en el andén y cuando lo encontré, lo ayudé a subir la maleta. Mientras íbamos hacia el compartimento le conté brevemente lo del "invitado" sorpresa y me dijo que le parecía genial, así Momoe no estaría desplazada en ningún momento.

El viaje se me hizo un poco largo. Davis y Momoe no paraban de charlar y de sonreírse como tontos —y yo ya me temía lo peor —y Matt estaba enfrascado en un libro de economía e inversiones bursátiles...

Apasionante.

Salí al pasillo a caminar un poco... Le mandé un WhatsApp a mi madre para que estuviera tranquila y me quedé mirando distraídamente por la ventanilla, viendo el paisaje pasar a toda velocidad. Sin darme cuenta me encontré pensando otra vez en la verga de mi hermano... Un intenso calor me recorría por dentro y nada tenía que ver con la temperatura ya de por si elevada del tren. Me reñí a mí misma y pensé que al llegar, me dedicaría a Matt y me olvidaría del resto.

Llegamos al apartamento con las últimas luces del día. Era muy amplio y confortable. Se notaba que la madre de Momoe es decoradora. Tenía tres habitaciones con camas de matrimonio, dos baños y un salón-comedor con la cocina integrada gracias a una barra americana. Todo en tonos crema y azul marino. Dejamos nuestras cosas y nos dividimos para hacer las primeras compras e instalarnos.

Más tarde, cenamos algo rápido y después Davis y Momoe dijeron que les apetecía darse un bañito nocturno y bajaron a la playa.

Me alegré de quedarme a solas con Matt y de que mi hermanito me ignorara vilmente.

Cuando aquellos dos se marcharon, le propuse a Matt ver alguna chorrada en la tele. Haciendo acopio de valor y movida sin duda, por todo ese fuego que llevaba sintiendo en el interior durante todo el día, empecé a abrazarme a Matt y a besarlo.

Él también empezó a reaccionar. Estábamos solos ¡Al fin! y yo quería —necesitaba— darle rienda suelta a mi pasión… Desabroché los pantalones de Matt y metí mi mano dentro. Le fui acariciando suavemente, mientras sentía como se iba despertando.

Mientras tanto él metió sus grandes manos debajo de mi camiseta, tocándome la espalda y buscando torpemente el broche de mi sujetador.

Me quité la camiseta para facilitar la tarea. Después de unos minutos, lo logró y mis pechos se bambolearon libres entre nosotros.

Saqué la mano de sus pantalones para quitarle la camisa. Tenía el torso blanco, y levemente marcado.

Me daba igual, estaba a tope. Me senté encima de él y apreté mis pechos contra su torso, mientras le abrazaba y sus manos resbalaban hacia mi tracero.

Empecé a hacer círculos amplios con las caderas, para provocarlo. En pocos minutos noté como su erección completa pugnaba por salir.

Me levanté, me quité rápidamente mi pantalón y las bragas mientras Matt hacía lo propio. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y yo me coloqué encima. Le acaricié y le coloqué una gomita (como nos habían enseñado en clase de educación sexual). Luego levanté las caderas y me dejé caer lentamente.

Era mi primera vez, pero estaba absolutamente excitada y apenas noté dolor. Me volví loca cabalgando a Matt, buscando desesperadamente la liberación y que el fuego de mi interior se calmara. Pero de pronto, Matt empezó a resoplar y paró. Se había corrido.

—Bufff June... Lo siento, es que... Estabas desatada y yo también tenía tantas ganas...

—Ya… no pasa nada.

—Tranquila cariño, déjame un ratito que me recupere y...

—Sí, tranquilo. ¿Voy a la ducha? Luego ya hablamos...

Me fui a la ducha frustrada. Con la esperanza de que Matt quisiera venir a seguir jugando. Pero no fue así. Al salir de la ducha me lo encontré vestido de nuevo y durmiendo a pierna suelta...

Recogí mi ropa y me fui a la que habíamos decidido que sería nuestra habitación. Me puse un pijama de verano y me tumbé en la cama. La ducha había refrescado el ardor, pero no había apagado el fuego.

Un buen rato después, oí como se abría la puerta del apartamento y a Momoe riéndose y haciendo callar a Davis.

—Shhhht. Que no quiero molestar a June y a Matt.

—A Don Descafeinado, querrás decir...

—Calla, que nos van a oír.

—Bfff… ese seguro que lleva horas durmiendo. Es de «los que se acuestan tempranito».

Volvieron a sonar las risas ahogadas y se metieron juntos en la habitación de Momoe.

A los pocos minutos empezaron a sonar breves suspiros.

Intenté ignorarlos y dormir, pero pronto los suspiros eran intensos gemidos.

¡Lo estaban haciendo! ¡Momoe se estaba liando con mi hermano!


	3. III

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**III**

Los gemidos y jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes y se combinaban con comentarios soeces de lo más explícitos. Tenía el audio de una puñetera peli porno al lado y sentí el impulso irrefrenable de levantarme.

Mis entrañas se habían apoderado de mi cerebro y mi curiosidad había relegado todo rastro de razón, decoro y moralidad.

Me acerqué sigilosa como un gato y al ver la puerta entreabierta, me puse a espiar...

Momoe estaba completamente desnuda y depilada, tumbada en la cama con las piernas abiertas y se acariciaba un pecho con una mano y con la otra se frotaba el sexo con deleite mientras mi hermano arrodillado a su lado, no dejaba de besarla mientras se ponía una gomita.

Pude observar otra vez ese monumento de la naturaleza y el fuego de mi interior renació con total intensidad, como una explosión.

Vi cómo se acercaba a Momoe, colocándose encima de ella y como ella alzaba las caderas para recibirle mientras Davis se hundía dulcemente en su interior. Observé como Momoe le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas, envolviéndole y apretándole ese culo de glúteos esculturales. Ambos suspiraban fuertemente al compás de su balanceo rítmico. De pronto, Davis sin dejar de empujar sus caderas contra las de Momoe, arqueó su musculosa espalda hacia delante, enterró la cara entre sus pechos y le comenzó a mordisquear alternativamente sendos pequeños pezones oscuros. Momoe gemía locamente, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo de Davis y yo, lejos de mi ser racional, poseída sin duda por el morbo, seguí espiándolos mientras mi excitación no paraba de aumentar.

No tardaron en correrse. Momoe se convulsionó entera, casi saltaba de la cama y mi hermano resollaba sin apenas aliento con la espalda perlada de sudor. Y justo cuando se estaban separando, sonriéndose embobados, pude ver que Davis llevaba un tatuaje en la muñeca izquierda.

Aquello me bajó la libido de golpe. Y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Davis con un tatuaje... ¿Desde cuándo?

Me metí en la cama y con tantas emociones encontradas caí rendida en un sueño soporoso.

Al día siguiente Matt estaba absolutamente sumiso y atento como un corderito. No paraba de pedirme perdón.

—A ver, Matt. Deja ya de pedir disculpas. Quedan muchos días de vacaciones. Ya lo arreglaremos. Ahora vamos a la playa— No tenía ganas de hablar de nuestro "estreno"…

Nos pusimos los bañadores y recogimos las toallas. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir, oí como Momoe cuchicheaba algo con Davis.

—Joder, Momoe..nooooo

—Davis… que sí, June…

—No lo hagas...

Bajamos a la playa, buscamos un buen rincón y extendimos las toallas.

Momoe enseguida se adelantó:

—June y yo nos vamos al agua. Vosotros quedaros aquí a vigilar las cosas.

Davis le lanzó una mirada algo venenosa pero Momoe le ignoró. Me agarró de la mano y me arrastró al agua.

—June... Verás es que... Bfffff no sé cómo contarte esto... pero…

—¿El qué?… ¿Que te has tirado a mi hermano?

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tranquila, ayer os...oí.

—Ufffff lo siento...perdóname. Es que es tan guapo... Y tiene un cuerpazo… Y unos músculos tan defi...

—Momoe, frena que es mi hermano...y tranquila, de verdad. Si tú estás bien, eso es lo que cuenta.

—¿No te molesta?

—No seas boba. Para mí es un grano en el culo, pero si a ti te gusta...

Momoe emocionada me dio un pico y un abrazo. Luego sus preciosos ojos café perdieron la angustia y me preguntó qué tal con Matt, pero claro yo no estaba tan entusiasmada como ella. Me abrazó otra vez y se zambulló en el agua mientras yo salía hacia la orilla.

Mientras me acercaba a las toallas observé a Matt y a Davis. Realmente Davis aparentaba unos cuantos años más de los que tenía en realidad. Y Momoe tenía razón, se le marcaban los abdominales y lo pectorales. Sus bíceps eran dignos de un deportista de élite. Me di cuenta que llevaba el reloj y unas pulseras de cuero ocultando el tatuaje. ¡Por eso no le habíamos visto nada! Estaba sentado en posición relajada y mirando hacia donde Momoe estaba nadando. A su lado, Matt se veía escuálido y cetrino. Centrado de nuevo dentro de uno de sus múltiples libros. Nadie diría que de los dos, él era el mayor de edad...

Me tumbé entre los chicos, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

Matt ni siquiera levantó la vista. Solo Davis me devolvió brevemente la sonrisa.

Cogí el bronceador.

—Davis, antes de irte al agua, ¿Me pones crema en la espalda?

—Claro, June.

Por una vez, no hubo acritud, ni pullitas, ni soniquete.

Me tumbé boca abajo y mi hermano me puso crema. Con absoluta destreza me desabrochó la parte superior del bikini y comenzó el masaje.

Era tan agradable... Que manos tan firmes y suaves a la vez…

—June, eso ya está.

Pensé, ¿Ya? Joder qué rápido acaba lo bueno. Mi subconsciente me riñó y le di las gracias mientras veía como se levantaba de un salto y marchaba al agua, diría que muy feliz.

Me abroché el bikini de nuevo y me seguí dando crema yo misma en brazos y piernas. Matt ni siquiera se ofreció...

Me puse las gafas de sol y miré hacia el agua. Davis había llegado donde Momoe y se estaban abrazando y besando como si no hubiese un mañana.

Las imágenes del día anterior acudieron a mí y miré a mi novio...

Desde luego no tenía las cualidades que yo creía, por no hablar de los atributos...

Me volví a reñir a mí misma, diciéndome que eso no era importante y que tenía que sacar a Matt del caparazón...

Me tumbé y me relajé hasta que Davis y Momoe regresaron. Entonces me levanté, le cerré el libro a Matt, que no se atrevió a protestar y me lo llevé al agua, dispuesta a pasármelo bien.

Dentro del agua, solos y alejados, por fin, Matt me abrazó y me besó. Debido a todo lo ocurrido, yo era como una mecha impregnada en parafina. Me aferré a Matt, subida como un koala, rodeándole con mis piernas. Sin parar de besarnos, me puso las manos en el culo y cuando me vi estable, solté una mano de sus hombros y la deslicé por su pecho hacia abajo y me colé dentro de su bañador.

Agarré su masculinidad con suavidad y comencé un dulce meneo rítmico. Matt suspiraba profundamente. Sabía que le estaba gustando. La agarré con más firmeza, dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

—Ma… June… ufffff… pa… ra

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunté con voz ronca—. ¿No te gusta?

—Me... en...canta pero...ufffff... si sigues... Bufff…

Le callé con un beso y mi mano no paró. En pocos segundos, como me había advertido, se corrió. Me bajé y le dejé recuperarse un segundo. Cuando recobró el aliento me preguntó:

—¿Por qué lo has hecho, June?

—Para que ahora, cuando volvamos al apartamento, no me dejes a medias.

Se sonrojó ampliamente, pero no me amedrenté y me encaminé hacia las toallas, dispuesta a coger la llave del apartamento y continuar mi juerga particular.

Con una sola mirada, Momoe captó la situación y dejó que Matt y yo subiéramos al apartamento, a solas.

Yo siempre había sido una chica muy tímida y reservada pero desde hacía poco más de veinticuatro horas, me había desatado.

No sabía que me ocurría, pero solo deseaba calmar mi fuego interior. Por puro instinto animal, sabía qué necesitaba. Y quería con todas mis fuerzas que Matt me lo diera.

De nuevo en el apartamento, intenté no ir directa a la acción, manteniendo una conversación intrascendente con Matt.

Conseguí que fuera él quién se acercara primero y me besara. Yo hice el beso más intenso y comenzamos a jugar.

Solo llevábamos los bañadores así que pronto estuvimos desnudos. Nos tumbamos en la cama mientras nos dábamos pequeños besos en los labios. Las manos de Matt me recorrían lentamente y con poca firmeza, pero yo tenía ganas de más. De mucho más…

—¡Oh! Matt, por favor... ¡Vuélvete loco!

—Mmmmmm. Claro cariño, eso hago...

No estaba dispuesta a quedarme a medias otra vez y volví a tomar las riendas. Lo tumbé debajo de mí, le agarré las manos e hice que me estrujara los pechos, pero lo hacía sin ninguna gracia y muy descoordinadamente. Cambié de táctica, me di la vuelta sobre él, sentándome en su estómago pero dándole la espalda. Le coloqué las manos en mis caderas y agarré de nuevo su miembro. Lo trabajé rápidamente para ponerlo completamente duro otra vez y le coloqué una gomita. De nuevo, elevé mis caderas y me deslicé mientras Matt entraba en mí. Era una postura muy placentera. Sentía torrentes de placer correr por mi vientre, llevándome de nuevo al borde del abismo. Quería que esa sensación se prolongara eternamente. Y de pronto oí los suspiros intensos de Matt (que no llegaban ni a gemidos) y cómo se volvía a detener. Puse los ojos en blanco, frustrada y desesperada. Me descabalgué y al girarme para hablar con él, noté por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento extraño. Miré hacia la puerta, pero no vi nada. Pensé que eran imaginaciones mías y me centré en lo que me ocupaba.

—Matt… —mi tono no era de enfado, pero si se notaba la desilusión.

—Amor, lo siento… No sé qué me pasa... Es que eres tan voluptuosa y tan fogosa…

—Si, ya… —no iba a sentirme culpable a estas alturas—. ¿Y qué?

—No… nada… es que pensé que serías más tímida. Y… no sé, que me excitas brutalmente. Eres como una sirena o una venus…

Me sentí halagada profundamente y le sonreí dulcemente. Mi desesperación quedó relegada. Quizás debería tomármelo con más serenidad…


	4. IV

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**IV**

Pasaron unos días en los que me tomé las cosas con Matt con mucha calma. Todo eran besos y arrumacos. Como hacía unas semanas, en el instituto. Matt seguía siendo muy descoordinado y torpe, pero yo me sentía en mi elemento y quería seguir a la búsqueda del placer máximo... y mientras, por la noche o por la tarde o a primera hora de la mañana, mi hermano y Momoe nos deleitaban con una completa sinfonía de gemidos y palabrotas las cuales sin duda desembocaban en espectaculares orgasmos.

Empecé a sentir absoluta frustración. Harta de no encontrar sincronía, mandé a mi hermano y a Matt a comprar algunas chorradas y decidí hablar con Momoe, que tenía mucha más experiencia. Mi hermano no era el primero, para nada.

—Joder, Momoe. No sé qué hacer…

—Ya… ¿pero qué le pasa? ¿No se le pone dura?

—No, no. Ese no es el problema.

—¿La tiene muy pequeña?

Me quedé parada. No había visto ninguna más... bueno la de Davis, y eran muy distintas pero claro… eso no se lo podía decir a Momoe.

—No… bueno… no sé, normal… ¿Eso es importante?

—Realmente no, pero por ejemplo la de Davis es espectacular y claro, en algo repercute…

—Ya… a ver, ya sé que es mi hermano, pero… ignorando ese dato… ¿Cuándo él se corre, tú también?

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No siempre, June. Conseguirlo a la vez es muy difícil. Pero Davis tiene mucho aguante y si no me he corrido yo primero, él sigue para que yo lo consiga.

—Pues ese es el problema, Momoe. Matt se corre y se apaga. Como un interruptor…

—Bueno, mujer, no todos los hombres tienen aguante después del orgasmo. Lo que tienes que hacer es lograr correrte tú antes.

—Ya… pero es que no me da tiempo…

Me estuvo animando y dándome una serie de consejos para que pudiera ponerle "remedio". Nos costó bastante, pero al final, cuando ya casi no nos quedaban días de vacaciones, Matt y yo lo logramos. No fue tan espectacular como Momoe me lo describió y no conseguimos –ni de lejos— emular el espectacular polvo que presencié nuestra primera noche de vacaciones, pero tenía grandes esperanzas.

Regresamos a casa, todavía quedaba verano por delante, y aunque con mis padres en casa la cosa se complicaba mucho, contaba con que Davis me ayudara.

Pasados unos días en los que mis padres no dejaron de decirnos como habíamos crecido y lo flacos que estábamos, cuando todo ya se había calmado, decidí hablar con mi hermano.

Llamé antes de entrar en su dormitorio (todavía recordaba la última vez).

—Pasa – contestó con desdén.

—Hola, Davis – saludé alegre.

—Hola June ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó impaciente.

—¿Echas de menos a Momoe?

—¿Y a ti qué más te da?

—No seas borde.

—No seas cotilla.

—Davis… ¿Quieres verla o no?

—Bueno, claro. Momoe está cañón.

—Sí, yo también quiero ver a Matt…

—¿Nos hacemos un cine?

—Sí, pero Momoe solo puede el viernes y no llegaría hasta la sesión de las diez o a la golfa.

—A la golfa no, que tu cenicienta se nos duerme.

—Davis… no seas impertinente…

—¿Yo? Yo solo digo la verdad… Don Descafeinado no toma alcohol porque le marea, no se acuesta tarde porque no rinde y no fo…

Mi cara debió ser un poema. Más que cabreada, estaba descolocada. Davis tenía algo de razón, pero me dolía que tratara a mi novio así. Bajé la mirada al suelo y por una vez Davis se apiadó.

—Perdona, June. Hablo demasiado. Quedamos el viernes, sí.

Me marché algo avergonzada y empecé a organizarlo todo.

A la semana siguiente propicié otro encuentro entre los cuatro. Sabía que Davis no soportaba mucho a Matt, pero enfrascado en Momoe no le hacía mucho caso.

Al cabo de unos días, Momoe y Davis se pelearon. Solo conocía la versión de Momoe, pues mi hermano seguía la táctica de ignorarme.

Dejé pasar el tiempo, pero antes de empezar el nuevo curso, decidí que ya era hora de presentarles a Matt a mis padres. Y recurrí a mi hermano para que me ayudara.

—Davis, voy a hablar con papá y mamá. Quiero que conozcan a Matt.

—Vale, y ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

—Ya saben que salgo con alguien. Y sospechan que tú lo conoces.

—Sigo sin captarte, hermanita…

—Que no quiero que les digas a papá y mamá de qué conoces a Matt, y que además les digas que te cae bien. O que por lo menos te calles…

—Uy, uy… eso que me pides es un gran favor.

Solté un largo suspiro.

—Tampoco tanto….

—¿Y qué gano yo a cambio de tanto silencio?

—Pues mira, ganarás que no les diga que debajo de estas pulseritas – dije señalando su muñeca izquierda—llevas un tatuaje.

Su cara pasó del estupor a la conmoción.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?

—¿Es mentira?

Y me marché, dejándole atónito. Corrió por el pasillo y me agarró por el brazo. Me metió a la fuerza en mi habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—June… —su mirada era intimidadora y su voz, amenazante.

Era mi hermano pequeño, pero algo había cambiado entre nosotros. Además, no dejaba de crecer y ya me sacaba casi un palmo. Bajé mi mirada y salió de nuevo mi timidez. Con suavidad le dije:

—Ayúdame y tu secreto estará a salvo hasta que tú quieras…

Sin verle, notaba como sus ojos soltaban centellas. Estaba furioso, todo su cuerpo emanaba tensión, pero me negaba a mirarle la cara. Al final, claudicó.

—Valeeee. Lo haré. Pero que Don Descafeinado no pasee mucho por aquí.

—De acuerdo.

Siguiendo mi plan, les conté a mis padres lo de Matt y como yo había imaginado quisieron conocerle. Así que empezaron a invitarle. Davis ponía mala cara, pero tragaba… Conoció a otra chica muy mona, de su misma edad y también la empezó a traer por casa.

Asombrosamente mis padres lo toleraron perfectamente. Y de hecho, diría que hasta les hacía felices vernos bien, porque muchos fines de semana empezaron a marcharse solos a la casa de los abuelos o por ahí y nos dejaban el piso a Davis y a mí.

Fue un año curioso. Matt y yo no avanzábamos mucho, pero teníamos un cierto punto de equilibrio. Davis en cambio, supongo que se había labrado cierta fama, porque casi cada viernes aparecía con una distinta… Eso sí, todas de ojos verdes… aunque le duraban menos que un chupa-chups. Como mucho, en un mes les daba pasaporte.

Así que me resigné a que los viernes siempre sonara el mismo e inconfundible concierto de gritos, gemidos y groserías varias desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Mientras Matt y yo éramos… mucho más discretos y reservados. Con los meses, a Matt le empezó a molestar excesivamente la misma música todos los viernes y empezó a venir cada vez menos.

Una tarde cualquiera en la que estábamos solos, Davis me increpó…

—¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Don Descafeinado hoy no viene o qué?

—No, Davis… Está cansado, tiene que estudiar… y aquí, no se concentra…

—Ya… ¿No le molestaran mis amigas, verdad?

—No… A ver, no eres la discreción personalizada que digamos… pero solo es que aquí le cuesta concentrarse…

—¿Y no será, que tiene envidia?

—¿Envidia de qué, Davis?

—Hombre, salgo con tías de bandera, que saben hacérselo pasar bien a un hombre… y tú…

—¿Yo, qué?

—Pues que igual me equivocaba y que Don Descafeinado no lo es tanto….

—¿Qué insinúas?

—Pues que nunca he oído gritar a Matt de placer… Igual resulta que la sosaina eres tú.

—¿Qué dices, Davis?

—Pues eso, que eres una mojigata y una reprimida….

No sé qué se apoderó de mí. La ira, los insultos, bajarle los humos al chulo de mi hermano… un calor abrasador me inundó y las llamas me quemaban por dentro… Agarré a Davis por el brazo, pillándole por sorpresa, y pude meterle dentro de mi habitación.

Lo clavé contra una pared sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta y sin decirle ni media palabra me arrodillé frente a él a la vez que le desbrochaba los vaqueros. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Y mejor no lo pensaba demasiado. Tenía que cerrarle la bocaza a mi hermano…

Su gran paquete se mostró frente a mis ojos, apretado dentro de un bóxer con dibujos de héroes de cómic.

Un cúmulo de emociones que llevaba conteniendo desde el verano anterior, salieron a flote de golpe como un tsunami, inundándome el cerebro.

La lujuria más animal era mi dueña y tiré de sus calzoncillos con rabia. Frente a mí, la polla más inmensa que había visto nunca (claro que solo podía compararla con la de Matt…). De cerca todavía imponía más, que lo que recordaba.

La así con una mano y abrí la boca todo lo que me daba de sí. Me la metí dentro y empecé a chupar. Mi hermano por fin callaba de una puñetera vez y lejos de alejarme de él, me puso sus manos firmemente sobre mi cabeza para mantenerme en esa posición e impulsar un rítmico balanceo.

Yo solo era una lengua lujuriosa, moviéndome arriba y abajo, a lo largo de aquella preciosidad. Mis labios eran la puerta de una cueva profunda que tragaba y tragaba sin fin. No tardé más de tres minutos en oír como Davis jadeaba locamente y me aferré a sus caderas fuertemente, para retenerle dentro de mí. Succioné con furia, víctima de mi propia pasión que no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa y me mantuve ahí, casi sin ahogarme hasta que mi hermano con un largo gemido placentero expulsó su torrente liberador.

Me levanté absolutamente turbada, seguía fuera de mis casillas… Huí despavorida de mi habitación y del piso.


	5. V

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**V**

Me puse a pasear sin rumbo fijo hasta que mis ideas comenzaron a tomar forma racional de nuevo. Y me puse a analizar lo sucedido. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Y qué le diría a Matt?

Intenté serenarme y sin sacar nada en claro, decidí que lo mejor sería olvidar aquel episodio... Regresé a casa al cabo de unas horas y aparentemente no había nadie. Suspiré de alivio y me metí corriendo en el baño. Me quité la ropa con rapidez y miré avergonzada mis braguitas, estaban absolutamente húmedas. Me sentía sucia... No, esa no era la palabra... me sentía pervertida.

Una vez dentro de la ducha, con el agua templada cayéndome en cascada, cerré los ojos, seguía auto-censurándome brutalmente y no me permití analizarlo desde otra perspectiva.

Los siguientes tres días los pasé absolutamente retraída y no podía ni cruzarme con Davis.

Unos días más tarde dejé de sentirme tan mal e intentaba encontrar una explicación a mi comportamiento. La lujuria más absoluta, me había poseído. Pero no entendía por qué había reaccionado así. Hice acopio de valor y me atreví a hablar con Momoe, porque no podía guardarlo más tiempo para mí. En ningún momento le comenté, ni remotamente, que había sido con Davis. Me inventé a un chico absolutamente inexistente. Como siempre, su liberal mirada sin complejos me ayudó a poner las cosas en el contexto adecuado.

—¡Olééé, June! ¡Qué bien!

—¿Bien, dices? Pero si le he puesto los cuernos a Matt...

—Bueno mujer... tampoco pasa nada

—Momoe, joder... ¡Que yo no soy así!

—June, frena. Deja de culparte y pregúntate porqué ha sucedido

—Yo que sé...

—Claro que lo sabes. Ha ocurrido porqué aunque lleves casi un año fingiendo la felicidad absoluta, las cosas con Matt no marchan bien.

—Bueno... no creas, tenemos nuestros momentos...

—Intelectuales quizás, June. Pero físicos, no.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé... A sentir tanto placer que te crees que te vas a morir... a no poder reprimir los gritos, porque te salen de la parte más animal de ti...

Me resigné, Momoe tenía toda la razón del mundo. Lo que había sucedido solo era fruto de mi propia contención. Me había estado mintiendo a mí misma mucho tiempo.

Matt en la cama conmigo era un auténtico desastre. No había sincronía alguna. Y Davis había dado en el clavo, era una reprimida.

Me vinieron a la mente las sinfonías desenfrenadas de los viernes de mi hermano y recordé como Momoe se volvió loca durante las vacaciones. No pude resistirme a sacarle el tema...

—Ya... Recuerdo las vacaciones... —Puse los ojos en blanco en plan cómico.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Sí. Es que tu hermano... —se ruborizó.

Momoe ruborizándose... eso era algo absolutamente nuevo. Y yo tenía tanta curiosidad guardada desde que los viera aquella primera noche de las vacaciones que pregunté sin cortarme.

—Sí... ¿Qué te hacía Davis?

Momoe abrió los ojos como platos, creo que se sintió incomoda de repente así que miré de calmarla.

—Sí, ya sé... pero obviemos el detalle de que es mi hermano.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó vacilante.

Asentí enérgicamente. Necesitaba saber más... Y Momoe me lo contó. Me explicó todo lo que había hecho con Davis, y yo aunque estaba tan turbada que casi ni me sujetaba, no podía dejar de escucharla y de pedirle que siguiera contándome todas sus travesuras... Tenía tal remolino dentro que ni siquiera era capaz de identificar mis emociones. Pero principalmente sentía envidia. Envidia sana, pero envidia al fin y al cabo.

Momoe había vivido tantísimas experiencias que mi vida empezó a parecerme insignificante. Tantos libros, tanto esfuerzo estudiando para sacar buenas notas... No me arrepentía para nada, simplemente es que había empezado a desear lo que Momoe ya había tenido...

Poco a poco fui olvidando la vergüenza e intenté hacer vida absolutamente normal.

Seguía apartando los ojos cuando me cruzaba con Davis, pero ya no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de huir. Y decidí, por una vez, coger el toro por los cuernos y enfrentarme a mi hermano.

—Davis, tenemos que hablar...

—¿De qué?

—De lo que nos ocurrió hace unas semanas...

—¿Te vino la regla? No veo que sea necesario hacer un debate...

¡¿Qué?!

—¿Eres gilipollas?

—Vete a la mierda.

Vale, por ahí no iba a llegar a ninguna parte... Volví al principio.

—Davis, tenemos que hablar de lo que nos pasó el otro día.

—June, no sé de qué hablas...

Su mirada era absolutamente impasible, indiferente. Me rendí. Suficientemente duro estaba siendo para mí. Solo podía dejar pasar el tiempo. Si Davis no quería hablar del tema, no lo podía presionar.

Me dije a mi misma que debía olvidar ese "momento parisino" con mi hermano, como si nunca hubiera existido o como si solo hubiese sido una fantasía; aunque en mi fuero interno quedaría para siempre el inmenso placer que sentí al tener la oportunidad de gozar, aunque solo fuera con mi boca, de toda su virilidad...

Y pasaron unos meses en los que Davis estaba absolutamente frío y distante. Y ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Era como si un inmenso lago helado se instalara entre nosotros cada vez que compartíamos espacio. Y yo, al principio lo agradecí, pero de pronto empecé a echar de menos hasta sus broncas. Deseaba que me hablara, aunque fuera para pedirme la hora. Intentaba que nuestras miradas se cruzaran aspirando a romper el hielo y a recuperar algo de la relación de antaño.

Un viernes de unas cuantas semanas después me percaté del silencio que reinaba en casa. Mis padres, como ya era habitual, se habían marchado después de comer y no iban a volver hasta el domingo por la noche. Pensé que estaba sola en casa e iba a ponerme una de mis pelis favoritas en el salón, a ver si conseguía tener una buena llorera, de esas que te dejan nueva por dentro.

Cuando pasé por delante del cuarto de Davis, la puerta estaba entreabierta y no pude reprimir el impulso de comprobar si de verdad estaba sola.

Mi hermano estaba dentro de la cama, a oscuras, con los ojos cerrados y el metal atronándole las orejas a través de unos cascos. Sonreí débilmente, no sabía cómo podía gustarle esa música y mucho menos dormirse con ella... pero antes de irme vi como la colcha se movía arriba y abajo rítmicamente. ¡No estaba dormido! Me marché rápidamente con el corazón en la garganta y un batiburrillo de sensaciones otra vez. Esperaba que no me hubiera visto. Me senté en el sofá del salón con una caja de pañuelos en brazos y puse en marcha el DVD. Me envolví en una manta e intenté con todas mis fuerzas centrarme en la película. Pero no lo logré. Mi cerebro viajaba a toda velocidad por los recuerdos recientes... Las palabras de Momoe resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez: "¡Libérate! Deja de culparte". Lloré largamente y ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la película había terminado; me había quedado fría y pensé que una ducha me ayudaría a dormir. Bajo el agua caliente, mi hermano no salía de mi mente. Comencé a imaginármelo haciendo todas las cosas que me contó Momoe y comencé a desear que me las hiciera a mí. Y como más me lo imaginaba, mejor me sentía conmigo misma. Cerré los ojos y con las manos jabonosas empecé a acariciarme los pechos, a juguetear con mis pezones... el ardor de mis entrañas, que había estado latente, volvió a resurgir con fuerza y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de llevarme al límite. Me rocé el sexo y mis dedos se quedaron atrapados ahí. Intensifiqué el contacto hasta que sentí como mi cuerpo llegaba al abismo y justo en ese momento me pareció oír un ruido... Estaba en ese punto sin retorno, así que ignoré ese pensamiento y continué mis caricias hasta explotar en un dulce y largo orgasmo que me convulsionó entera. Abrí los ojos, turbada. Efectivamente estaba sola... tanto silencio me estaba afectando, pensé para intentar calmarme. Pero cuando salí de la ducha mis braguitas estaban encima del lavabo y no con el resto de mi ropa, dentro del cesto para lavar.

El baño estaba entre mi cuarto y el de Davis así que salí corriendo al pasillo medio envuelta en una toalla, descalza y con el pelo aun goteando y alcancé a ver como la puerta del cuarto de Davis se entornaba...

Pero la ira no apareció. Me quedé dos segundos anclada al suelo, meneé la cabeza y pensé que eran imaginaciones mías.


	6. VI Dedicado a DIGI-FANTASMA-TAIKARI

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**VI**

No pasaron muchos días hasta que nos volvimos a quedar solos en casa. Mis padres estaban viviendo un segundo noviazgo, andaban todo el día de aquí para allá…

Llamaron al timbre del piso mientras yo trasteaba en la cocina, y como estaba más cerca de la puerta, fui a abrir. Mi hermano salió corriendo gritando detrás de mí:

—¡No! No abras… ¡Es para mí, June!

Le ignoré como él me ignoraba a mí y cuando abrí, puse los ojos como platos… ¡Era Momoe!

—Momoe... ¿Qué haces aq…?

Dejé la frase a medio terminar cuando uní las ideas.

—Hola, June —me dijo Momoe medio cortada y dándome un beso.

—Hola, no sabía que tú y Davis…— ¿Hacia falta terminar de decirlo?

—Bueno… en realidad solo hemos quedado para hablar —Y mirando por encima de mi hombro, se dirigió a Davis —. Pensé que se lo habrías dicho…

—Es que pensé que no iba a estar aquí —dijo Davis como si yo no estuviera presente.

—Vale —contesté impertinente—. Estoy aquí. Gracias —. Y me giré hacia Davis para mirarle a los ojos—Pero ya me voy.

—No June, espera… —Momoe me agarró del brazo. Me abrazó y me susurró al oído —. Le he llamado yo. Quiero hablar. Le echo de menos…

Le sonreí a Momoe. Ya me había confesado que Davis era el mejor amante que había tenido. Y era mi amiga del alma de toda la vida. No podía enfadarme con ella…

—Venga, me voy a mi habitación. Tranquilos que me pongo una peli en el pc con los cascos. Tenéis cena en la cocina, acabo de preparar una tortilla.

Y Davis por primera vez en días, mejor dicho en semanas, me sonrió ampliamente mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me decía:

—Eres la mejor.

Mientras me alejaba hacia mi habitación le hice señas a Momoe para decirle que ya hablaríamos ella y yo. Como acababa de prometer, me encerré en mi habitación y me puse una película en el pc. Me coloqué los cascos inalámbricos y me tumbé en la cama.

Cuando la película acabó y antes de ponerme otra, pensé en ir a la cocina a por un vaso de leche y galletas. Me quité los cascos y escuché, antes de salir. No se oían voces. No se oía nada.

Salí deprisa, si aún estaban aquí, no me apetecía escuchar la consabida sinfonía amatoria de mi hermano… Una vez en la cocina me sorprendió que todo estuviera recogido —sin duda, era la firma de Momoe— y abrí la nevera. No quedaba leche, pero por suerte había unas apetitosas tarrinas de yogur con frutas. Cogí una de melocotón y una cucharilla y me encaminé de nuevo hacia mi dormitorio.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de mi habitación, del otro lado del pasillo se abrió la puerta del dormitorio de mi hermano. Instintivamente miré hacia allí —debido al silencio había supuesto que estaba sola— y vi como Davis salía con rapidez, completamente desnudo. El tiempo se detuvo. Durante unos segundos contemplé el cuerpo definido de mi hermano y su enorme hombría que estaba en pleno furor y el impacto de tal visión combinado con la sorpresa hizo que se me cayera el yogur de las manos. No provocó un gran estruendo pero lo justo como para que mi hermano levantara la cabeza y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Por segunda vez consecutiva, mi hermano me sonrió mientras entraba en el baño, como si no hubiese pasado nada, mientras yo roja como un tomate y temblando recogía el yogur del suelo. Por suerte no se había derramado. Entré rauda en mi habitación y me puse otra vez los cascos. Antes de que pudiera encender el audio, picaron a mi puerta. Me sobresalté, pero conseguí que la voz me saliera:

—Pasa.

La cabeza de mi hermano apareció por el umbral.

—June, me he quedado sin condones, ¿Me prestas?

¿Eh? Mi mente daba vueltas como una noria. No sabía si me estaba tomando el pelo y era para reírse de mí o qué ocurría. Vi su mirada de impaciencia y reaccioné

—Ummm… espera, creo que tengo por…

Abrí el cajón de mi mesita y por suerte me quedaban unos cuantos, las cogí con dedos temblorosos y se los entregué a mi hermano, de nuevo sonrojada a más no poder. Davis sacó su sonrisa más amplia y divertida y me dio las gracias mientras se marchaba tan campante hacia su habitación. Era increíble el poco pudor que mostraba…

Me volví a colocar los cascos y puse otra película. Pero no pude concentrarme… Sonreí. La vuelta de Momoe en casa había hecho que mi hermano olvidara su guerra fría contra mí. Y eso, inexplicablemente, me hacía muy feliz.

Y por millonésima vez, recordé aquel polvo espiado del principio del verano. Inmediatamente el calor bajó de mis mejillas a mi vientre y desató la ya más que conocida sensación de excitación y posterior frustración.

Era absurdo, eso no llevaba a ninguna parte. Miré de concentrarme en la película hasta que pude caer dormida.

Al día siguiente mis padres no habían hecho acto de presencia y la puerta de mi hermano seguía convenientemente cerrada, así que me metí en la ducha. Justo cuando terminaba de ducharme y estaba abriendo la mampara, la puerta del baño se abrió y Davis entró. Pero esta vez, él estaba vestido y yo no. Me puse muy nerviosa y empecé a tartamudear.

—La…la… tooo…toa…aa..toalla, pásamela Davis.

Él, absolutamente divertido me la pasó lentamente, dándome un buen repaso antes de entregármela. Me envolví corriendo en ella y forcé una sonrisa, intentando parecer igual de natural que él.

—Joder, June, con lo buenorra que estás no sé de qué te avergüenzas…

—¿Qué dices, Davis?

—Que si enseñaras más esas tetas, los tíos haríamos cola por ti.

Y se marchó. Me quedé petrificada. ¿Yo, buena? Hombre, era bastante alta, tenía la cintura estrecha, las caderas suaves y sí, tenía una buena talla de sujetador, pero nunca había pensado que entraba dentro del grupo de "las buenorras". Me veía normal. Pero otra cosa me perturbó más que el cumplido de mi hermano. ¿Había dicho, haríamos? ¿En primera persona del plural?...

Me sequé deprisa y me vestí. Seguro que lo había entendido mal.

Como suponía, Momoe seguía en casa y después de desayunar, me preguntó si podíamos hablar y ya que Davis tenía un partido de básquet, le dije que por supuesto.

Cuando mi hermano se fue, nos sentamos en el sofá y comenzó a contarme que lo había estado pensando mucho, y que echaba de menos a Davis. Hacía una semana que habían vuelto a hablar por WhatsApp y los dos sintieron que todavía había chispa entre ellos.

—Momoe, me parece genial. Ya lo sabes. Por lo menos, tú me caes mejor que bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que desde que cortasteis ha habido un desfile importante de chicas por aquí.

—Ya… —Momoe puso cara de resignación y de algo más que no supe interpretar.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Ya lo sabías, no?

—Sí, sí. Y Davis también ha querido contármelo todo.

Vaya, mi hermano era honesto. Eso fue una revelación. Si era capaz de explicarle a Momoe la verdad, es que le importaba.

Momoe continuó:

—Y perdóname que lo diga a sí, pero es que tu hermano es una máquina, June. Y en el instituto…

—Sí, ya sé qué rumores corren —puse los ojos en blanco.

—No son rumores —me sonrió pícara—. Y me da rabia que tantas chicas…

Y de pronto lo entendí.

—Momoe, ¿Estás celosa?

—Noooo… Sí.

Eso era nuevo. Nunca había visto a Momoe celosa. Lo que me indicó que Davis también le importaba realmente, pero también me hizo pensar en mi misma. Anhelaba sentir lo que Momoe sentía, pero no con otro hombre, sino con el mismo.

Los días pasaron y sentí un dejà vú, pero esta vez, la entrada de Momoe de nuevo en casa provocó la salida definitiva de Matt.

Momoe siempre había sido mi confidente, igual que yo la suya, pero en esa época nuestra amistad se estrechó particularmente. Nos lo contábamos todo, bueno más bien ella me lo contaba a mí, porque yo corté con Matt al cabo de muy poco. Pero la alegría de Momoe siempre había sido muy contagiosa y no tuve tiempo de sentirme sola.

Y Davis, lejos de su habitual estilo pueril me animó, y me dijo que merecía algo bastante mejor que Don Descafeinado. Los tres nos unimos mucho. Me invitaban a salir al cine con ellos, cenábamos juntos…

A cambio, algunas noches me iba a leer/estudiar en una biblioteca que conocía que no cerraba por las noches.

La calma se había instalado en mi vida. Una calma suave y agradable, pero me seguía faltando algo. Y lo sabía; como bien me había enseñado Momoe, no debía engañarme a mí misma.

Sabía que era una fantasía imposible, una quimera absolutamente loca e irrealizable, pero no podía dejar de desear, en secreto, a mi hermano.

Y el simple hecho de admitirlo en mi fuero interno y dejar de negarlo y de luchar contra ello, hizo que me sintiera mejor.

No sé si fue la serenidad de aceptarme, la situación actual en casa o que la facultad me estaba yendo realmente bien, pero conseguí un equilibrio muy deseado, a pesar del anhelo lujurioso siempre latente.

Cuando se acercaba mi cumpleaños, empezamos a planear hacer algo especial, una escapada a la casa de la playa de los padres de Momoe o irnos a pasar un fin de semana fuera… De pronto los padres de Momoe la llamaron porque había ocurrido una emergencia familiar y tenía que marcharse con ellos, dos semanas.

Al despedirse, con su habitual optimismo nos dijo:

—¡Venga chicos! Que dos semanas pasando volando. Retrasamos un poco lo de la escapadita y ya está.

La abracé enormemente porque quedé un poco desolada con la noticia. Me había acostumbrado tan bien a la presencia de mi mejor amiga en casa, que era una más de la familia.

—Te echaré de menos, Mo —le dije, un poco lacónicamente

—Y yo, June. Pero te quedas con Davis… —y me guiñó un ojo, cómplice. Como si supiera algo que a mí se me escapaba.

Davis la acompañó a la puerta y se empezaron a besuquear bastante obscenamente. Meneé la cabeza riendo, mientras me metía en la cocina. Me había acostumbrado a sus explosiones de pasión.

Susurraban, pero estaba demasiado cerca como para no oírles:

—Ya te echo de menos, Momoe.

—Ya será para menos, tonto.

—Dime algo cuando llegues, ¿vale?

—Sí. Gracias que está WhatsApp, ¡jah!. Venga Davis, anímate. Además es tu oportunidad…

—No sé, Momoe. Los dos era una cosa, pero yo solo…

—¿De qué estarían hablando esos dos?

—Hazme caso, lo está deseando... Y tú más.

—Sí… ¿Y seguro que te parecería bien?

—Davis, te lo he dicho mil veces, con ella sí. Pero solo con ella.

¿Estarían hablando de mí? Sacudí la cabeza, qué egocéntrica me creía…

A las dos horas de irse, Davis ya estaba colgado del móvil wasapeándose con Momoe... Era divertido verle tan prendado…

Todavía no sé cómo ocurrió, ni si hice o dije algo para provocarlo… solo recuerdo que Momoe llevaba ya cuatro días fuera y la verdad es que se notaba su vacío. Estábamos Davis y yo sentados en el sofá viendo por enésima vez El Señor de los Anillos. La trilogía completa, en versión extendida. ¿Por qué acepté tal tortura? Porqué mi hermano me prometió que cocinaría y limpiaría durante las dos semanas siguientes, cuando nos quedásemos solos. Y porqué también quería que se distrajera un poco de la marcha repentina de Momoe.

Tras más de cuatro horas de película, yo ya no podía más… Me levanté del sofá y fui a la cocina a por un poco de batido de chocolate (igual así, segregaba endorfinas y se me hacía más llevadero…).

—¿Pongo la pausa, June?

—¡Nooooo! —Puse cara de horror pero me contuve —. O sea… no, gracias. No hace falta. Voy a por un batido y ahora vuelvo.

—Valep…

Antes de entrar en la cocina me escabullí hacia el dormitorio, quería cambiarme de ropa… nadie sobrevive a 9 horas de peli con el botón del vaquero clavándose en el ombligo…

Oía de fondo la famosísima y épica banda sonora de Howard Shore, mientras entraba en la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, porque sabía que Davis odiaba perderse medio minuto de peli… Me desnudé, suspirando de alivio. Justo cuando me iba a poner el pijama sentí sus poderosos brazos rodeándome por detrás, aprisionándome contra su pecho desnudo. Pero… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no le había oído llegar? ¿Cuándo se había quitado la camiseta? Ufff… dejé de hacerme tantas preguntas porque el simple contacto de mis hombros contra sus pectorales me hechizaba por completo. Y tampoco quise darme la vuelta, para no romper el contacto. Al fin y al cabo era lo que más había estado deseando y ahora se estaba consumando. Noté como deslizó sus fuertes manos por mi vientre haciéndolas resbalar por mis caderas hasta casi tocar las rodillas, mientras me besaba suavemente el hombro e inició un lento ascenso por la cara interior de mis muslos hasta llegar a mi cúspide. Sus dedos, experimentados y suaves, se adentraron en mi sexo, como si fuera territorio conocido siendo a la vez un paraíso por descubrir. Mis manos díscolas palparon a tientas por detrás de mi espalda, hasta que encontré su torso. Sus abdominales seguían tan perfectos como los recordaba y los recorrí con placer. Bajé hacia el estómago, hasta quedar detrás de mi culo y encontré sin ningún esfuerzo su gran tesoro. Agarré su miembro con ansia, con ambas manos y acompasé mis movimientos a los suyos. Sus dedos frotándome suavemente hacían que oleadas de placer me recorrieran y empecé a gemir gradualmente. Quería que él sintiera el mismo placer y apreté un poco más hasta que sentí su aliento caliente en mi cuello entre jadeos placenteros. Entonces él comenzó mi dulce tortura, metió un dedo en mi interior y empezó un lento entrar y salir. Yo me mordía duramente los labios para contener los gritos que pugnaban por salir y sin desatenderle comencé un meneo más contundente. Entendí que le estaba encantando cuando me metió un segundo dedo y aumentó la presión a la vez que me mordía la oreja. No me pude contener más y solté un grito. Subió rápidamente una de sus manos y me la puso en la boca, para que no gritara. Sus dedos sabían a mí, a mi excitación y comencé a chuparlos con lascivia. Nos bastaron unos pocos segundos de movimientos salvajes para corrernos como las criaturas lujuriosas que éramos en ese momento.

Y sentí, supe, que los dos llevábamos mucho tiempo reprimiendo las ganas.

Sin dejarme tiempo para respirar, me hizo dar media vuelta, para quedar cara a cara. Nos miramos un instante a los ojos, castaño contra pardo. Era fuego. No lo pude resistir y cerré los ojos. Con sus poderosos brazos me envolvió, una de sus manos subió por mi espada, aferrándose a mi nuca, atrayéndome hacia él y sus carnosos labios atraparon los míos en un beso eléctrico y sensual. Su boca corrió por mi cuello y siguió bajando. Sus manos firmes se aferraron a mis turgentes senos, ávidos de caricias, mientras me colmaba de besos húmedos que endurecían mis pezones. Se arrodilló frente a mí, empujándome contra una pared y me obligó a separar las piernas. Su lengua se introdujo en mi sexo, llevándome a un universo de placer nunca antes conocido. Yo volvía a gemir salvajemente. Y aturdida comenté:

—¡Oh, Davis! ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

Se separó unos milímetros de mí para murmurar sólo tres palabras.

—Te lo debía…

Y su lengua volvió a adentrarse en mí. El goce era tan intenso que las piernas me flaqueaban y tuve que aferrarme a su pelo para no caer. Al hacerlo, él gimió intensamente.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —Pregunté preocupada

Noté como sonreía maliciosamente.

—No. Me encanta…

Y de nuevo, solo tres palabras que me hicieron sonreír aliviada y seguir en mi espectacular viaje espacial.

Se levantó, mientras yo seguía flotando bastante lejos del suelo y me tumbó en la cama. Sus manos eran mágicas. No dejaban de acariciarme y me provocaban intensos espirales de calor placentero. Sus labios tórridos llevaban mi piel al límite. Y me sentía como… no sabía ni como me sentía, pero desde luego era alucinante y delicioso.

Ni siquiera fui consciente de como separaba mis piernas y se colocaba entre ellas. Estaba absolutamente excitada, como nunca lo había estado y sentía como todo mi cuerpo palpitaba al ritmo que él me imponía.

Sentirle entrar en mí fue la sensación más dichosa y más abrumadora de mi vida. Me llenaba por completo, pero mi cuerpo le acogía en perfecta armonía. Davis era increíble, todo lo que Momoe me había contado, era absolutamente cierto. No necesitaba ninguna indicación por mi parte (¡Bendita novedad!), sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer en cada momento. Tuvo paciencia y delicadeza y cuando mis caderas se desbocaron les siguió el ritmo frenético en un vaivén sublime que me desató y me llevó a un orgasmo explosivo. Mi cuerpo era un mero objeto sobre el que yo no tenía ningún control, pero en la lejanía, dentro del torbellino de emociones noté como mi sexo palpitaba locamente y que eso provocaba la liberación en él.

Se dejó caer lentamente sin salir de mí. Me besó los labios dulcemente mientras sus manos me cogían las ardientes mejillas. Me permití volver a abrir los ojos y le miré fijamente en silencio. Nos sonreímos... todas las emociones prohibidas y reprimidas, habían salido a flote esa noche. Regalándome una experiencia visceralmente animal que acababa con meses de frustración.

Poco me imaginaba yo, que eso solo era el principio de un caleidoscópico universo de placer por descubrir…

* * *

**Fin del primer arco.**

**Pronto continuaré subiendo el segundo arco, gracias por sus comentarios. :3**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**VII**

Aunque en ese momento, la placidez más absoluta me colmaba y no dejaba espacio a nada más, salvo al cansancio. Él volvió a besarme en la boca y lánguidamente salió de mí.

Noté como se acurrucaba a mi lado y como su brazo se ceñía sobre mis pechos desnudos, mientras yo caía en un sueño profundo.

Un ruido extraño, lejano, me despertó. ¡Mis padres habían llegado!

Intenté despertar a Davis, pero estaba como un tronco.

Sobresaltada, salté de la cama, me puse corriendo un pijama y salí cerrando convenientemente la puerta de mi habitación.

Saludé a mis padres y cuando preguntaron por mi hermano, intentando no sonrojarme, los llevé a la cocina y comenté distraídamente que estaría durmiendo.

Davis apreció unos minutos después con cara de sueño —dándole credibilidad a mi excusa— y sólo unos calzoncillos… Le dio un beso a mi madre y saludó a mi padre. Hablamos unos minutos de tonterías intrascendentes y nos fuimos todos a dormir.

Cada uno a su cama.

No sé si por suerte o por desgracia durante los días siguientes, no tuvimos ocasión de estar a solas, ni siquiera para hablar, que es lo que yo deseaba. Me sentía terriblemente confusa… Lo que habíamos estado haciendo no era normal, sin embargo al recordarlo sentía que me recorría un intenso cosquilleo muy agradable… Y de nuevo, los remordimientos me invadían. Era una montaña rusa. Algo no tenía que andar bien en mi cabeza… ¿Cómo se me ocurría meterme en la cama con un crío de 16 años? Y para colmo, mi hermano…. Sin embargo, al recordarlo me sentía tan plena…

¡No! Me reñía mi subconsciente, ¡Está mal! Esta vez, ni Momoe me convencería de que no debía culparme…¡Momoe! Joder, ni siquiera había pensado en ella, ¿Cómo narices se supone que iba a decirle algo? ¿Cuantas reglas de la amistad había roto? …

Con mis padres todo el día en casa, era imposible dejar espacio a mis pensamientos, que por otro lado agradecí, porque eran demasiado tortuosos. Me centré en ser la hija mayor, la futura abogada de la familia —como me llamaba mi padre—, la centrada, cabal y algo tímida June, que todos conocían. A ratos, observaba de soslayo a Davis y le veía sonriente y tranquilo. Más que eso, feliz. Parecía que nada había ocurrido entre nosotros. Y cuando me pillaba mirándole, él me guiñaba un ojo mostrándome su sonrisa más amplia y yo sentía que las piernas me flaqueaban.

Cuando llegó de nuevo el viernes y mis padres se despidieron hasta el lunes siguiente, ya no tenía coraza bajo la que esconderme.

Todavía no habían casi ni cerrado la puerta cuando Davis se acercó rápidamente a mí, me susurró ¡Por fin!, creí que no se iban nunca. Ven aquí. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró a mi habitación. Me besó y me tiró con furia encima de la cama. Subió a horcajadas encima de mí y sus manos empezaron a obrar su magia por debajo de mi blusa, mientras sus labios húmedos se apoderaban de los míos, sin duda, sedientos.

Sentí como el fuego se encendía en mi vientre, por debajo de la cintura y cómo la consciencia y los remordimientos empezaban a abandonarme. Pero antes de que mi raciocinio desertara por completo, le puse las manos en el pecho y le separé de mí.

—Frena, Davis.

—Mmmmmm —ronroneó a un milímetro de mí—. ¿No te gusta?

¿Me gustaba? Por supuesto que sí… pero eso no era lo importante.

—Sí, pero… tenemos que hablar.

—Luego.

Sus labios estaban de nuevo sobre mi cuello, mis orejas, mi barbilla… calentándome y obnubilándome los sentidos.

Estaba perdida… Con urgencia, pero delicadamente, Davis me desnudó y luego con furia se desvistió a sí mismo. En pocos segundos éramos un amasijo de brazos, piernas y lenguas. Piel contra piel, dando rienda suelta a una batalla carnal que sólo obedecía a la lujuria.

La guerra fue corta porque me rendí rápidamente a ese sublime placer… Davis fue absolutamente dulce. Deleitándose en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, preparándome para que explosionara en el momento justo. Yo estaba más que lista, mi cuerpo era líquido, y él profundizó lentamente en mí, haciendo que sintiera cada milímetro de su hombría, saboreándonos el uno al otro de manera completamente pausada. Confluimos en un lento y erótico ascenso que nos catapultó a un orgasmo rompedor.

Cuando me recompuse, aun con la respiración entrecortada, una sonrisa idiota no me abandonaba. Estaba relajada como jamás en la vida y más feliz que habiendo aprobado todos los exámenes. Hasta que la realidad entró como un huracán devastador en mi sesera, lo revolvió todo y lo llenó otra vez con esos sentimientos confusos, amargos y perturbadores.

En mi familia no éramos afines a ninguna religión, más bien mis padres nos habían educado en una laica libertad, pero en ese momento no cejaban de venirme ideas bíblicas: culpas sin expiación, pecados y pecadores, castigos infernales, penitencias, condenas eternas y sin duda una posesión demoníaca que necesitaba ser exorcizada de mí… Me vi como una reincidente Eva, tentada por la astuta serpiente a comer otra vez la fruta prohibida. La perfecta manzana roja, jugosa, sabrosa… Y letal.

Azorada, me vestí lo más rápidamente que fui capaz y me marché de casa sin mirar atrás y sin bragas. Imagino que, dejando a un Davis estupefacto y con la palabra en la boca (por supuesto no vi que intentaba retenerme y que al no lograrlo cogía el móvil). Yo necesitaba huir. No sabía a dónde ir, pero salí a la calle. Un potente sol de principios de verano cayó sobre mí y fue como una bofetada cruel, que me devolvía aún más a la realidad. Pensé en ir a "mi" biblioteca, pero sabía que no podría concentrarme en ninguna lectura. Conducir, tan alterada como estaba, iba a ser una imprudencia. Y la perspectiva de ir sola a un bar (con veinte años y de día) me parecía poco menos que patética. Así que deambulé sin rumbo fijo, como si algo me persiguiera, por las calles. No sé el rato que estuve andando hasta que de pronto el móvil emitió un breve pitido desde mi bolsillo. Lo ignoré. Al cabo de un rato volvió a sonar, lo saqué y miré con tedio la pantalla. Vi la notificación en la pantalla: "tienes 3 mensajes de WhatsApp"... lo abrí, pensando equivocadamente que, quizás era mi madre.

**Momoe**:

\- Juuuune!

\- Hoooola.

\- A qué no te imaginas? Estoy de regreso!

Paré súbitamente. ¿Regresaba ya? ¿Antes de lo previsto? No podía hablar con Momoe… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Estaba absolutamente mortificada por la vergüenza y la culpa, hecha un lío. Me reñí a mí misma. Momoe era mi mejor amiga. No debía esconderme de ella.

Imaginé que con lo que me conocía, supo leerme a través de mis escuetas respuestas. Supuse que ahora estaría hablando con Davis, pero confiaba en que mi hermano tuviera la boca cerradita, al menos esta vez. Al fin y al cabo, también le afectaba a él.

No me iba a esconder pero quería decírselo yo a Momoe, cara a cara y con calma. Eso no iba a minimizar los daños, pero lo único que me quedaba era ser sincera. Al menos por todos los años de amistad que nos unían…

**Yo**:

\- Qué alegría

\- Tenía ganas de verte.

**Momoe**:

\- Estás bien?

**Yo**:

\- A qué hora llegas?

\- Sí, estoy bien.

**Momoe**:

\- … 8, casi 9.

**Yo:**

\- Vale, cenamos juntas?

**Momoe**:

\- Ok. Nos vemos! :*

Me sentí mareada… estaba muy sofocada y entré en una cafetería a pedir un café con hielo. Me daba algo de pavor sentarme sola en una mesa, pero no quería estar con nadie. Tenía que ordenar la mente y serenarme. Ya había tomado la decisión de contárselo a Momoe, porque si no lo hacía, no la hubiese podido mirar a la cara nunca más.

Estaba absolutamente ensimismada, cuando la vibración del móvil me indicaba otra vez mensajes de WhatsApp… pero no era Momoe. Era Davis.

**Davis**:

\- June!

\- Dónde coño estás?

\- No estás en la biblio.

\- Estoy empezando a preocuparme

**Yo**:

\- Qué más te da?

**Davis**:

\- No seas borde.

**Yo:**

\- He salido a dar una vuelta.

**Davis**:

\- Quiero comer.

\- Regresa a casa, plisss!

**Yo**:

\- No soy tu criada, tienes comida en la nevera.

**Davis**:

\- Qué estoy preocupado, joder!

\- Al menos dime cuándo vuelves.

**Yo**:

\- Déjame tranquila.

**Davis**:

\- Estás mas cría que yo, coño.

\- Voy por ti con la moto?

Apuré mi café, un poco cabreada. Y un poco triste… ¿Me estaba comportando como una niña? Quizás Davis tenía razón... Aunque me desesperaba esta dualidad que tenía y ver cómo era capaz de tratarme como si no hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros. Los recuerdos de esa misma mañana acudieron a mí y los sentimientos confusos se entremezclaron con una clara excitación que me humedecía y hacía que se me pegaran los tejanos a la suave piel desnuda. Respiré hondo y me sacudí todos los pensamientos.

Me estaba portando fatal, primero con Momoe y ahora con él. Y los quería a los dos. Tenía que ser adulta de una vez. Estaba bastante lejos de casa, porque mis propios demonios me habían hecho caminar con rapidez y encima, por la hora que era, el calor aún era más sofocante. Me replanteé la oferta de mi hermano, no podía volver caminando y no me apetecía coger el autobús.

**Yo**:

\- Estoy frente a "Late que late", lo conoces?

**Davis**:

\- Sí.

\- Quédate ahí.

\- En 10 estoy.

Mi hermano nunca me había dado órdenes. Quizás era verdad que estaba preocupado… Me levanté, pagué el café y salí a la calle. El sol volvió a darme otro revés y maldije no a haber cogido mis gafas de sol…

Unos minutos más tarde, reconocí la moto de Davis acercándose al paso de cebra dónde estaba yo. Se levantó la mitad del casco, me lanzó una mirada que no supe identificar y, sin decirme nada, me tendió el casco extra que llevaba colgando del brazo. Me lo abroché, intentando hacerme un poco la ofendida y él, ignorando mi mirada airada con una sonrisita, se puso la mano en el cuello de la camiseta y alargó su mano hacia mí. Lo miré extrañada durante un segundo hasta que vi que eran mis gafas de sol. Sonreí involuntariamente, algo ruborizada. Me encantó que se hubiera acordado de lo mucho que me molesta el sol y entonces Davis haciendo más amplia su sonrisa, me dijo:

—Anda, tontita. Sube.

Me puse las gafas de sol y monté detrás de mi hermano. La moto me gustaba y me daba pánico a partes iguales, así que apoyé mis manos en sus hombros para sentirme más estable. Él, haciendo una ligera negación con la cabeza, me cogió las manos y me hizo rodearle la cintura, luego arrancó y aceleró fuerte y no tuve más opción que ceñirme aún más a su cuerpo. Se giró levemente, sonrió ladinamente y rebajó la velocidad mientras iniciaba un tranquilo serpenteo entre el tráfico, siempre denso, de nuestra ciudad.

Me extrañó ver que dábamos un buen rodeo para llegar a casa, pero preferí no comentar nada. El viento generado por la velocidad hacía olvidar el intenso calor y estar tan cerca de Davis era… placentero. Apoyé mi cara —cubierta por el casco— en su espalda y me dejé llevar.

Hicimos todo el trayecto en absoluto silencio. Y solo cuando llegamos a casa y entramos por la puerta, me atreví a comentar:

—¿Has hablado con Momoe?

—Sí. ¿Tú también? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Me ha dicho que estaba de regreso, que llegaría por la noche…

—Sí…—Me puse roja, pero Davis ignorándolo comentó:

—Pues ya le he comentado que yo ya tenía planes… He quedado con los del equipo. Iremos a cenar y luego saldremos por ahí, hace días que lo organizan… es el cumple de T.K…

Sonreí levemente, todos los compañeros de mi hermano tenían un apodo… T.K. era Takeru, un chaval de la edad de Davis que ya medía más de dos metros.

—Ah, ya…—el alivio me invadió, podría hablar con ella en casa y a solas—. Pues… igual… creo que yo sí que…

No me dejó terminar.

—Claro que sí, June. Queda con ella, no me importa.

Aunque ya era tarde, preparé una ensalada ligera y comimos en silencio. Yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, bastante nerviosa por todo lo que le tenía que contar a Momoe… Davis no había soltado el móvil ni un minuto. Debía estar organizando la juerga nocturna. Después de comer, se encerró en su habitación y puso metal a todo trapo.


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**VIII**

Yo ocupé el salón, dispuesta a leer cualquier cosa que me distrajera un poco. El metal no me molestaba demasiado y aun lo haría menos, concentrada en la lectura.

Oscar Wilde me solía divertir, a pesar de su inconmensurable misoginia y otros defectos. Así que de entré los múltiples títulos que teníamos en casa, escogí El Retrato de Dorian Gray.

Pasé las páginas un poco en diagonal, lo había leído muchas veces… Ese hedonismo, ese miedo a envejecer… De pronto una frase llamó mi atención: "La única manera de librarse de la tentación es ceder ante ella. Si se resiste, el alma enferma, anhelando lo que ella misma se ha prohibido…" Mi menté divagó muy lejos del libro… Fue como una pequeña señal. Quizás aquello fue el primer paso para comenzar a aceptar lo ocurrido, como algo que no estaba tan mal…

El sonido del metal, aumentó varios decibelios de golpe. Me levanté del sofá y vi que mi hermano entraba completamente desnudo, con ropa limpia en la mano en el baño. Luego volvió a dirigirse a la habitación y viendo su fabuloso culo se me secó la boca y al cabo de unos segundos la música cesó.

No podía quedarme plantada como una boba en mitad del pasillo, así que para disimular me dirigí a mi habitación, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo, como mi hermano me ofrecía una magnífica panorámica al meterse de nuevo en el baño…Volver a ver su cuerpazo me hizo sentir hormigas en el estómago. Me metí en mi dormitorio, sonrojada y azorada… Y ahí encontré la cama completamente hecha y mis braguitas cuidadosamente dobladas con una nota al lado de Davis.

"No te las daré en mano para que no te desmayes, pero me han hecho compañía toda la mañana…"

Lejos de molestarme, me excitó. La lujuria se apoderó de mí una vez más, y olvidándolo todo salvo el deseo que fluía de mi interior, me desnudé, cogí la nota y las braguitas y entré en el baño sin llamar.

Mi hermano estaba a su bola dentro de la ducha y ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia. Abrí la mampara y vi cómo se tensaba pero no hizo el menor movimiento, dejó que el agua le siguiera cayendo por la nuca y por la espalda. Yo me colé dentro. Lo abracé por detrás y bajé mis manos por sus abdominales. Davis seguía quieto y sin decir nada. Yo ávida, seguí acariciándole. Cuando estaba completamente excitado, se dio la vuelta, me empujó contra la pared, sin muchos miramientos me levantó una pierna y con un solo envite se coló dentro de mí. Me aferré a su cuello mientras él me besaba y seguía arremetiendo duramente contra mí, mientras el agua tibia nos mojaba… Fue un polvo rápido y duro, pero tremendamente satisfactorio, al menos para mí. Ninguno de los dos habló y cuando nos desenganchamos, salí de la ducha igual que había entrado. Antes de irme, señalando mi ropa interior, le dije:

—Quédatelas. Para que te sigan haciendo compañía.

Y me marché para encerarme en mi habitación.

Me vestí con un vestido fresco. Cogí el móvil y consulté la hora. Las 19.45… Sabía que todavía era pronto pero le mandé un whatsapp a Momoe.

**Yo:**

\- Moh, por donde vaís?

**Momoe:**

\- En 10' llego, jejeje

\- Me ducho y bajo

**Yo:**

\- Avisame que te paso a buscar con el coche. Hace mucho calor.

Pasada la locura transitoria de la excitación animal, mi puñetera cabeza empezó a dar vueltas con sensaciones incongruentes y para no pensar más e intentar calmar los nervios me metí en la cocina a preparar algo de cena. Total, ya tenía que dar muchas explicaciones… el daño ya estaba hecho… Cuando terminaba de preparar unos entremeses y de picar un poco de queso, mi hermano entró en la cocina.

—June, me voy ya.

—Ah, ok.

—¿No ibas a salir con Momoe? ¿Por qué cocinas?

—Creo que al final nos quedaremos aquí.

—Ok. Venga, me voy que llego tarde — dijo cogiendo las llaves de la moto

—¿Vas con la moto? —pregunté alarmada.

—Sí.

—Entonces no bebas —siempre hemos sido prudentes, pero se iba de cumpleaños.

—No lo haré, mamá —me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—En serio, Davis. Si quieres beber, llámame y te vengo a buscar o ven en taxi y ya iremos a buscar la moto mañana.

—Diviértete… —me dijo con aire socarrón, dándome un cachete en el culo e ignorando la advertencia.

No entendí la actitud de Davis… No podía dejar de hacer de hermana mayor. Me sentía responsable… Empecé a pensar que mi preocupación iba mucho más allá del de una hermana. Si a Davis le ocurriese algo… Mené la cabeza porque no quería ahondar en esos sentimientos que acababa de albergar y afortunadamente el "bip" del móvil me devolvió a la realidad.

Momoe me avisaba de que ya estaba y fui a buscarla, más nerviosa que nunca en mi vida.

Nada más subir al coche, su amplia sonrisa y su beso cariñoso me dieron a entender que aún no sabía nada de lo ocurrido unos días atrás, ni tampoco que se había repetido esa misma mañana y apenas hacia una media hora. Nuevamente me sentí como una basura al recordarlo, pero ella empezó un alborozado parloteo con sus aventuras familiares y cómo se alegraba de haber vuelto de una vez. Estaba guapísima con su vestido corto de estampado caribeño y tirantes finos… Su pelo lacio volaba alegre a sus constantes movimientos y sus ojos verdes brillaban de felicidad. Momoe era muy atractiva y su carácter vivaz todavía realzaba más sus encantos. Pero yo estaba abatida. No lo podía remediar e intentaba hacer acopio de valor.

Llegamos a casa otra vez y nos sentamos en la cocina. Cenamos mientras yo buscaba un hueco entre la incesante cháchara de Momoe, para afrontar el tema. Pero no había manera.

—Venga, June… que ya estoy aquí, ¡anímate!

—Sí, Momoe. Verás es que… creo que…

—Va, ¿nos hacemos unos cubatitas?

Suspiré y Momoe se levantó. Conocía mi casa como si fuera la suya y no necesitó preguntarme nada para preparar dos cubatas. La miré ojiplática, cuando vi que los cargaba más de la cuenta. Ella me miró divertida y me riñó:

—Sí, señora abogada. No me mires así. Lo necesitas.

—Aún me queda para ser abogada… —protesté débilmente, como mera excusa…

Pero quizás tenía razón y lo necesitaba. Bebí la mitad del contenido dando un trago largo. Intenté hacer acopio de valor. No encontraba las palabras…

—Momoe… yo… tú eres mi mejor amiga. Me gustaría que eso no cambiara...

Me miró tranquila y entrechocó los vasos. Me apremió a beber mientras me arrastraba hacia el salón y enseguida se puso a preparar otro cubata cargadito… Me dejé llevar y cayó garganta abajo más rápido que el anterior.

Noté cómo el alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto. Me dejé caer en el sofá. Momoe se levantó y puso música alegre. Empezó a bailar. Estaba preciosa y muy risueña. Meneando el culo volvió a llenar las copas, y mientras bebíamos el tercer cubata las fuerzas regresaron a mí. Hice de tripas corazón y me levanté para hablar con ella. Pero ella me agarró:

—Vamos, June… ¡Baila!

Me puse a bailar sin muchas ganas, mientras intentaba volver a hablar con ella.

—Momoe, tenemos que hablar…

Me abrazó, me besó en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy no. Hoy solo quiero que te diviertas…

Momoe rellenó mi vaso otra vez, y me alegré de estar en casa, cerca de mi cama. Al cabo de un rato ya me daba todo igual, solo quería reírme. Iba mucho más que con el puntillo, pero era consciente de todo, aunque bajo una neblina trémula que lo hacía todo muy divertido. Momoe empezó a hacer el payaso como solo ella sabía hacer. Yo empecé a morirme de la risa. Volvió a ponerme los brazos al cuello y me abrazó. Aproveché la ocasión: ahora o nunca.

—Momoe —le susurré—, me he tirado a Davis.

Ella se descojonó viva. Pensé que era porque no me creía. Así que insistí.

—Momoe, que sí. Tres veces. Lo siento… no sé qué nos ha ocurrido…

—June, tranquila. Es que está buenísimo. Y es una bomba sexual, ¿a qué si?

—Sí, pero aún así es tu novio y yo me siento…fatal.

La escena era absolutamente cómica: las dos medio borrachas, riéndonos como gilipollas y diciéndole lo mal que me sentía y hablando todo el rato como si Davis fuera sólo su chico, ignorando que además era mi hermano…

Me dio otro beso suave en los labios y me dijo muy alegre:

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Ya lo arreglaremos.

Entonces el alivio me inundó, el alcohol subió fuertemente y muy agradecida la besé.

—Ahora a bailar —dijo enérgica

Sus brazos no me soltaban, así que no tuve más remedio que contonearme con ella. Se apretujó más a mí y empezamos a bailar como lo hacíamos en las discotecas cuando nos queríamos quitar a los moscones de encima.

Nos miramos a los ojos, yo me había relajado al fin. Ella —inexplicablemente— no se había enfadado y estábamos muy achispadas… Paramos nuestro balanceo y como si nos hubiésemos leído el pensamiento nuestros labios se juntaron a la vez en un beso urgente y sexual. Muy erótico.

Ese beso despertó en mí mucho más fuego que las visiones del cuerpo de mi hermano y sentir como Momoe me recorría la espalda con sus manos dulces y suaves me dio más placer que cualquier otra cosa del mundo. Puse mis manos en sus mejillas y la retuve contra mi boca, no quería que dejara de besarme, no quería dejar de saborearla.

La música sonaba igual de fuerte que antes, pero yo la oía lejísimos. Sentía el latir de mi corazón que me inundaba las orejas y el deseo de ver a Momoe desnuda me nubló toda la razón. Le puse las manos en las caderas, con urgencia me hice con la tela y tiré de ella hasta el suelo. Frente a mí unas preciosas braguitas verdes. Le besé la unión de los muslos por encima de la tela mientras me levantaba lentamente. Luego besé su ombligo y seguí ascendiendo. Me encontré con sus pechos grandes y turgentes, libres. Sin sujetador. Me amorré a uno de los pezones y lo succioné como si fuera a darme leche. Momoe jadeaba fuertemente, mientras yo poseída seguía lamiéndole el pecho. Unos minutos después, cambié y dejé el otro pezón igual de duro y de mojado. Momoe me cogió la cabeza y me morreó salvajemente mientras abría mi vestido y me desabrochaba el sujetador.

Me tiró encima del sofá, cayendo encima de mí. Hundió sus manos en mi pelo y sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello. Un dulce olor a coco del pelo de Momoe me invadió las fosas nasales, embriagándome por completo. Luego sus manos fueron a mis senos y tras un leve magreo y unos pellizcos suaves, bajó a lamerme los pezones. Lo hizo de manera suave pero firme. Se me pusieron duros en cuestión de segundos.

No sé cuándo nos quitamos las bragas, pero cuando me di cuenta estábamos completamente desnudas acariciándonos con deleite. La boca exigente de Momoe pasó por mi ombligo brevemente para seguir deslizándose más abajo. Me agarró los tobillos y me flexionó las piernas en V. Apoyó sus pechos sobre mis pies y su lengua entró directa en mi sexo. Con una mano me entreabrió mis pliegues hasta que encontró el clítoris. Su lengua empezó a dibujar dulces círculos que me llevaban a la locura.

Me faltaba el aire y tenía la boca terriblemente seca por la excitación. Traté de incorporarme y la separé unos centímetros de mí. La hice subir para volver a besarla, para sentir sus jugosos labios ahora salados de mi propia humedad. Después del beso, paré un minuto a contemplarla. Los ojos le brillaban muchísimo, se mordía el labio, impaciente y excitada. Momoe era exuberante, pero eso ya lo sabía desde aquel día del verano anterior cuando la vi en la cama con Davis. Nunca había tenido ninguna experiencia lésbica, más allá de cuatro picos tontos que nos dábamos de vez en cuando, pero siempre lo tomé como amistad. Sin embargo esa noche la parte animal que últimamente se apoderaba constantemente de mí, volvía a salir.

Me excitó ver su piel morena, sus grandes pechos, su cintura estrecha y sobretodo sentir sus suaves manos sobre mi piel. Agarrándola por la cintura, la hice rodar para que me quedara su maravilloso coñito frente a los ojos. Sin pensármelo un segundo se lo lamí por completo. Y al sentir mi lengua entre sus piernas, Momoe regresó a mi sexo. Era como jugar al espejo, lo que yo le hacía ella me lo hacía a mí, lo que ella me hacía yo lo imitaba. De pronto sentí como dos dedos se introducían en mí, acariciando sin piedad ese punto tan dulce en la pared frontal de la vagina. Aullé de placer, inmersa en un espiral de goce. Pero no me quedé atrás y también penetré a Momoe. Oí sus gemidos y observé como su sexo palpitaba entorno a mi mano. Después de una breve secuencia de jadeos entrecortados ambas gritamos un ¡Joder! Y nos corrimos como campeonas. Momoe me aprisionó la cara con las rodillas mientras sacaba sus dedos y se amorraba a absorber mi orgasmo. Yo también retiré mis dedos pero no podía mover la cara así que dejé que el flujo de Momoe me empapara la barbilla y el cuello, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, convulsionándome aún debajo de mi amiga.

Un tiempo después, segundos, minutos... No sé, Momoe se levantó haciendo que me levantara. Me abrazó y me lamió la barbilla y los labios.

—Gracias June. Gracias ¡Al fin!… Ha sido increíble.

Absolutamente turbada y en una nube, solo pude contestar:

—Sí… ha sido maravilloso.

—Estoy sedienta… ¿Otro cubata?

Me reí bobamente, sintiendo el mareo y el cansancio…

—Bfff, ya vamos muy pasadas… una agüita. Estoy agotada.

Nos fuimos a la cocina desnudas y bebimos agua fría de la nevera. La debilidad se apoderó fuertemente de mí y vi a Momoe bostezar. La empujé hacia mi habitación, apagando la música al pasar y nos tumbamos a la cama. Me abracé a ella y le acaricié los pechos dulcemente. Era una gozada sentir su piel tan suave… y con esa sensación me dormí profundamente.

Me desperté desorientada, sedienta y con mucho calor. El pelo lacio de Momoe me caía por el cuello y por el pecho, sus brazos se aferraban a mi cintura y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías. ¿Qué narices había ocurrido?

* * *

**¡El siguiente capítulo es el final! ¿Están listos? Gracias por acompañarme en este proyecto. Ojalá les guste este especial bien rikolino (?)**

**Byee!**


	9. IX FINAL

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**IX**

**Final**

Mi cabeza latía exageradamente, la luz que se colaba por la ventana me torturaba los ojos y tenía la boca algo pastosa. Intenté recordar qué demonios había ocurrido y cómo había acabado desnuda en la cama con Momoe. Acaricié suavemente su espalda para despertarla y poder moverme.

Abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y me miró haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar y con una sonrisa felizona en los labios.

—Momoe, tía… ¿Qué ha pasado? Estamos en pelotas... —le susurré.

Con voz ronca y entrecortada, me contestó:

—Que nos montamos una juerga porque estabas muy tensa…

—¿Bebimos mucho?

—Un poco, sí.

—Ya…Voy a por un ibuprofeno y a la ducha…

—Vale, quiero dormir un poco más.

La dejé en mi cama y me levanté. Mi cabeza volvió a quejarse. Había bebido demasiado. Tomé el comprimido, me metí en la ducha y dejé que el agua tibia me despejara poco a poco. Al salir estaba mucho más centrada.

Regresé a la habitación para vestirme. Momoe seguía totalmente fuera de juego. Me puse una camiseta larga y unas braguitas y me dirigí al salón. La locura de la noche anterior apareció ante mis ojos.

La botella de ron vacía y numerosas latas de Coca-Cola esparcidas por medio salón, nuestras sandalias tiradas por el suelo, el vestido de Momoe encima de la mesita del café, el mío encima de una silla y mi sujetador en el sofá. Tardé un rato en localizar nuestras braguitas… estaban colgadas de la tulipa de la lámpara de pie...

Empecé a recoger la ropa, recordando flashes de lo ocurrido y cuando oí a mi espalda unos pasos, me giré pensando que Momoe se había levantado al fin y yo iba a increparle para que desembuchara todo lo ocurrido, pero no. Era mi hermano Davis. ¡Tierra trágame!

—Anda, June, vaya homenaje os pegasteis ayer, ¿no?

—Sí… Sí, eso parece… —balbuceé como puede

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No recuerdas nada? — dijo con una sonrisa extraña

—Pues… apenas —mentí, muerta de vergüenza.

—Aham… — musitó como si no me creyese, para añadir—. Voy a por un poco de comida.

—Ok.

En cuanto se marchó corrí a mi habitación. Momoe estaba despertando al fin, la encontré sentada en mi cama. La arrastré hacia el salón, desnuda como estaba y la increpé sin piedad.

—Momoe, ¿qué ocurrió ayer?

—June, tía… una fiesta. Ya hemos hecho mil...

—No, mil no. Nuestra ropa estaba tirada por aquí y nuestras bragas colgaban de esa lámpara. Y recuerdo que tú me hiciste… —muerta de vergüenza me señalé vagamente hacia el sexo.

—¿Qué quieres saber, June? —Dijo con cierto aire de hartazgo mientras se ponía su vestido de la noche anterior— Sí, anoche te follé. Y tú a mí. Nos lo pasamos de puta madre.

—¡Momoe! —Grité, incapaz de controlarme.

¡Joder! No sé si tenía un problema hormonal, o cerebral… ¿Qué demonios me ocurría? No me bastaba con todo lo de Davis, que va y a la primera de cambio, me acostaba también con mi mejor amiga...

—Venga, June… no empieces otra vez con tus neuras. Estuvo genial. Y a ti, como a mí, te encantó.

Estaba perpleja… en shock, los pensamientos me iban a cien mil por hora y las ideas se me acumulaban, no sabía por dónde empezar… Estaba absolutamente fuera de mí.

—Momoe, pero… pero… ¿estás loca? ¿Y tú…tú oíste lo que te conté de Davis? ¿Tú lo provocaste? ¿Pero cómo…? Me emborrachaste adrede… ¿verdad? ¿Qué coño hacéis conmigo? Porqué esto no tiene ni pies ni... —Y de pronto, como si alguien le hubiese dado a un interruptor y se hubiese hecho la luz en una estancia oscura, me iluminé y en mi mente el puzle encajó a la perfección; las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas extrañas, las conversaciones cazadas a medias…

Cogí aire y hablé de nuevo, pero esta vez totalmente serena.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis planificando esto? ¿Qué era? ¿Una apuesta? ¿A ver quién se folla a June más veces o algo por el estilo? ¿O era una prueba? A ver si nos sirve de juguetito sexual...

En este momento entró mi hermano cargado con una bolsa de snacks. Se quedó parado al oírnos, pero yo continué hablando, ahora completamente enfadada.

—Genial, chicos. Genial. Supongo que os reiréis mucho con esto… Mirad la boba de June, se mete en la cama con cualquiera. Sois… sois… ¡ahhhhhggggrrrr! ¡Joder! Para mí sois… eráis...sois lo más importante… ¡Hostia! ¡Id a la mierda!

Los ojos me escocían, con las lágrimas como agujas pugnando por salir. Había descarnado mi alma. Y cuando la primera lágrima se me escurrió, me di la vuelta y traté de huir.

Esta vez, mi hermano lo tenía previsto y corrió detrás de mí. Me agarró del brazo y como una peonza me hizo rodar hasta abrazarme. Quería zafarme de sus brazos, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo. Momoe se unió por detrás de mí, a la vez que se abrazaba a Davis y pegada a mi pelo, habló suave.

—June. ¡No! No huyas. Por favor escúchanos, escúchame. Nadie quiere reírse de ti. Te queremos.

—Sois imbéciles. ¡Soltadme, joder!

—June, por favor… Cálmate. Quizás sí que lo somos, pero no lo hemos sabido hacer mejor.

Dejé de tratar de huir. La presión de los cuatro brazos se relajó.

—¿Qué? — pregunté temerosa e incrédula…

Ahora habló mi hermano.

—June, te queremos. Como amiga y…

—Pero ella es tu novia y yo soy tu H-E-R-M-A-N-A —le corté. No tenía sentido lo que decía.

—Hace mucho que no solo eres mi hermana… Me gustas, ¿es que no lo ves? Nos gustas a los dos… No sabíamos cómo decírtelo… cómo hacerlo…

Las piernas me flaquearon y Davis me cogió en brazos y me sentó en el sofá y se sentó a mi lado mientras Momoe cogía un vaso de agua y me lo daba, sentándose a mi otro lado. Con manos temblorosas lo cogí y me lo bebí.

Las lágrimas me rodaban mejillas abajo, pero no podía controlarme. Y entonces como una coreografía sincronizada Davis me cogió la barbilla con una de sus grandes manos y con el pulgar me secó una lágrima y me besó en los labios dulcemente. Y cuando me soltó, Momoe repitió la misma operación y me perdí en su beso.

Miré a Momoe y a Davis…

—Chicos… creo que… ¡No, ni hablar!

Me levanté algo tambaleante y me fui a mi habitación. Me hubiese ido, pero me di cuenta que no llevaba ni pantalones ni zapatos. Cerré la puerta con furia mientras oía como Momoe le decía a Davis:

—Déjala. Necesita su tiempo…

No quise oír nada más. Me puse unos shorts y unas sandalias pero fui incapaz de marcharme. Ya había huido suficiente y todo me daba vueltas. Me tumbé en la cama y me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Quería dejar de pensar. No sé cuánto rato estuve ahí, ni siquiera oí como se abría la puerta. Solo sentí que Momoe se tumbaba a mi lado y me cogía por la cintura. Con inmensa suavidad susurró:

—June, cielo…June, no llores, cariño. No llores más.

Me dejé abrazar por Momoe. No podía estar enfadada con ella, era mucho más que mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas. Ella, al no notar rechazo se aferró más a mí y siguió hablando a mi espalda, pegada a mi pelo.

—Perdóname, June. No sabía cómo decirte…

Me giré sobre mi misma para mirarla a la cara y con dureza, herida en lo más íntimo le solté.

—¿Qué? ¿Querías un conejillo de indias? ¿Qué no te basta con Davis?

—No seas cruel ni retrograda, June. Tú no eres así…

—Lo siento. Estoy muy dolida, Momoe. Me siento usada.

—Ya…

—Entre tú y yo nunca ha habido secretos, hasta ahora…

—Sí, lo siento. Tenía que haber hecho las cosas de otro modo… Y tener los ovarios de decirte que había empezado a sentir algo distinto a la amistad por ti; yo tampoco sé cómo se hace esto, ¡Joder! Pero no te he usado. No pienses eso de mí, porque me muero aquí mismo… por favor, June…

Vi cuan arrepentida estaba y cuando empezó a llorar, algo me tocó por dentro. Un sentimiento desconocido, de algo que no era ternura. Iba más allá, mucho más allá, y entonces sin reprimirme más, sin censurarme, fui yo quien la besé. Me separé para decirle:

—Momoe, para. Yo tengo la culpa. Yo fui la primera que te oculté lo que ocurría entre Davis y yo. Pero es que no es normal esta atracción hacia un hermano…

Ella no me dejó continuar, sus labios abiertos se posaron sobre los míos, en un beso húmedo, profundo y salado, porque no habíamos dejado de llorar. Y al sentir otra vez esa extraña sensación, esa conexión profunda… Comprendí por primera vez que los besos hablan igual o más que las palabras. Pero Momoe se separó y me dijo:

—Yo te he ocultado que Davis me lo contó todo. En todo momento jugué con ventaja… Deja de atormentarte, cariño.

—No puedo, Mo. Es tu novio… y encima mi hermano…

—Es un hombre, June. Por encima de todo.

—Sí, ya… pero… es que ahora además, tú… yo… anoche…

Resoplé, me sentía perdida en un mar de sentimientos extraños y encontrados… Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y abrir mi alma, para aclararme conmigo misma porque no quería hacerles daño, no quería que esto nos separara como había estado a punto de suceder. Comprendí súbitamente que no quería perder a ninguno de los dos. Momoe y Davis eran las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Porqué sí, los amaba profundamente a los dos, de eso no tenía dudas.

—A ver, Momoe… necesito hablar contigo. Y luego con Davis.

—Sí, June. Lo que quieras. Ya la hemos cagado bastante.

Le di otro besito.

—Cállate —Le dije sonriendo—. Tanto que hablas para todo, hija… Ahora, escúchame.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintiendo enérgicamente, se secó las lágrimas, me secó las mías y permaneció atenta.

—A estas alturas es inútil que sigamos hablando con subterfugios, aunque nos cueste un poco al principio, al menos a mí. Tenemos que ser claras.

Ella asintió brevemente, para no interrumpirme, yo suspiré y cogí fuerzas para continuar hablando sin tapujos.

—Me gusta Davis, más allá de todo lo que representa. Es pura atracción sexual, al menos eso creo. No sé por qué, ni como ha ocurrido, pero así es… Pero no se volverá a repetir. Te lo prometo. Tú quieres a Davis… Te pusiste celosa cuando hablamos del desfile de mujeres que hubo durante vuestra separación… así que yo no quiero que estés mal.

— Sí. Y sí que le amo. Pero cuando me contó que le habías hecho la mejor mamada de su vida y que había dejado de verte como su hermana mayor y que deseaba, al menos una vez, montárselo contigo… No me puse celosa, me excité. Además sabía lo mal que lo habías pasado con Matt y todo eso… Pensé que si Davis se acercaba a ti y conocías el sexo de verdad, estarías mejor. Y supe que querrías repetir y eso me hizo desear que ocurriese. Y se lo dije a Davis.

Me quedé perpleja y tras unos segundos de silencio pregunté:

—¿No te molesta? ¿Ni que ocurra más veces?

—No. De hecho me encanta la idea de que os lo montéis. Hasta me gustaría verlo...

—¡Momoe! Joder, qué fuerte… ¡no!, me muero de vergüenza…

Momoe rio y me miró con elocuencia. Comprendí lo que me decía...

—Sí, vale... Ya sé que nos hemos enrollado. Vamos despacio, que todo esto es demasiado para mí…

Y me reí, un poco nerviosa y un poco turbada. Lo que proponía Momoe era una locura… No podía —no quería—planteármelo.

Ella se rio conmigo y me agarró la cara con las palmas. Me besó suavemente y habló:

—¿Y nosotras? ¿Te molesta que te bese? ¿Te molesta lo que te hice? Entre tú y yo siempre ha habido algo… tu ingenuidad, tu forma de ser… No sé, June, yo… siempre lo supe, pero nunca lo quise admitir. Pero desde que supe lo de Davis, algo se desató en mí…

—¿Nosotras? Pues no lo sé, Momoe. Me gusta que me beses, claro que sí. Lo de ayer ocurrió porque las dos quisimos. Sí hubo alcohol, pero no me negué… Lo único que tengo claro es que os quiero a los dos, que sois fundamentales en mi vida y que no quiero perderos. A partir de ahí, quizás deberíamos dejar el sexo un poco fuera de esto. Volver a lo anterior. Hacer cosas de amigos, sólo eso. Cines, paseos, cenas…

Momoe sonreía ampliamente y asentía suavemente. No dejaba de acariciarme y yo a ella. Así que le pregunté:

—¿Te parece bien que seamos solo amigos?

—Si me dejas que te siga besando de vez en cuando, sí.

Sonreí.

—De acuerdo, pero solo de vez en cuando…

Acercó sus besos a los míos y me dio un beso sonoro. Luego se rio como una boba y propuso:

—¿Vamos a desayunar? ¡Estoy famélica!

—Sí. Yo estoy mareada…

Nos levantamos despacio de la cama y Momoe me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Se puso delante de mí y me dio la mano, salimos de mi habitación así y nos dirigíamos al salón cuando ella se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

—Oye, ¿y nuestras vacaciones?

—¿Qué ocurre con ellas?— pregunté desconcertada, no entendía que quería decirme.

—¿Te sigue apeteciendo venir con nosotros a la playa?

No lo dudé ni un segundo.

—Claro que sí.

Sonrió y vi en su mirada las ganas de besarme otra vez, pero como había prometido sin que yo dijera o hiciera nada ella misma se contuvo.

Entramos en la cocina y como si nada hubiese ocurrido mi hermano nos esperaba con la mesa puesta y el café en las tazas.

—No es buena idea desayunar con papas fritas, así que me tomé la molestia de...

—Está genial, Davis. Gracias — dije de corazón.

Desayunamos en silencio, pero no era nada tenso. Momoe y Davis se miraban intensamente y comprendí que estaban hablando. Tenían sus propios códigos de pareja. Yo devoré mi desayuno, de verdad que estaba extenuada con tanto vaivén emocional.

Me sentía liberada por haberlo soltado todo con Momoe y aun me quedaba hablar con Davis, pero parecía que la tormenta iba pasando.

Cuando terminamos la comida, Momoe me ayudó (otra vez).

—Id al salón, chicos. Yo recojo todo esto.

Davis y yo salimos de la cocina y una vez estuvimos en el sofá, respiré hondo y empecé a hablar.

—Davis, Momoe ya me ha comentado que…

—June, lo siento. De verdad que no quería que te sintieras mal. Nunca lo he querido. Te quiero, joder—me interrumpió, impetuoso como siempre.

—Sí, ya lo sé. No me has hecho daño. Es que simplemente lo que nos ha ocurrido es extraño… Y que encima seas "mi piojo"…

Ambos nos reímos. Y entonces Davis me dejó patidifusa:

—Joder, June... ¡He estado enamorado de ti toda mi vida!

—¿Qué?

—Sí, es así. ¿Por qué crees que siempre que podía te incordiaba o te espiaba?… eras como una diosa para mí. Cuando empezaste con el capullo descafeinado, me puse malo. Celoso como un demonio...

—Pero… ¿Y, Momoe?

—A Momoe la adoro, me encanta. Está buenísima y es un encanto. Divertida, loca, apasionada… También la quiero, por supuesto. Pero nunca le he ocultado lo que siento por ti. Ni ella a mí. Los dos estamos colados por ti. Aunque nos gustamos y nos queremos entre nosotros...

—Joder, Davis... Vaya follón…

Él asintió brevemente, pero sin poder morderse la lengua me preguntó:

—¿Qué sientes tú?

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Os quiero, claro que sí… Pero no me saco de la cabeza que eres mi hermano y que está mal tener sexo contigo…

—¿Te hice daño?

—Físicamente no, Davis. Fue increíble. Lo mejor de mi vida. Pero son las connotaciones, no eres un hombre sin más.

—June, piensas demasiado. Me gustas, te gusto. Nos atraemos. Pues déjalo así.

Me encogí de hombros. No podía verlo así de simple. Aunque simplemente recordar a Davis dentro de mí, me estremecía por completo y mi cuerpo me traicionaba, haciéndose agua…

—¿Y con Momoe?— Davis me sacó de mis pensamientos lujuriosos, para meterme en otros.

Reí.

—Con Momoe es más sencillo. Sólo tengo el dilema moral de que es tu novia. Pero lo cierto es que…

—Te gusta— me completó la frase.

—Anoche tuvimos una conexión muy especial, sí. Muy, muy profunda. A pesar del alcohol. Fue distinto a todo lo que yo conocía. De todas maneras, preferiría que recapitulásemos un poco…

Me sorprendí a mí misma, hablando con tanta naturalidad con mi hermano pequeño, de este triángulo amoroso-incestuoso y complicado que estábamos montando. Pero la verdad es que mi hermano hacía ya bastante tiempo que se había convertido en un amigo y en una persona con la que se podía hablar.

—Vendrás a la playa, ¿Verdad? Como teníamos planeado…

—Sí.

Se acercó a mí y me besó en la boca sin que pudiera zafarme. Le puse las manos en el pecho y le separé.

—Davis, no. Ya te lo he dicho, quiero que llevemos esto como antes, siendo amigos. Tú con Momoe, que es tu pareja. Y yo soy vuestra amiga. Pero nada más.

—Perdona. Lo entiendo. Lo entendemos los dos.

Momoe estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo y asintiendo.

Nos pusimos a ver la tele, sentados los tres en el sofá. Como antes. Empezamos a hacer planes para las vacaciones en la playa y nos pedimos unas pizzas para comer. Seguimos haciendo planes y cuando mis padres regresaron nos encontraron a los tres en plena discusión de si ir en tren o alquilar un coche.

Al final ganó el tren para tranquilidad de mis padres (y de los de Momoe) y una cosa menos de la que ocuparse.

Dos días después Davis y yo con sendas maletas en la mano, nos despedíamos de mis padres, que hicieron el favor de acompañarnos a la estación.

Y un año más me vi montada en el tren, destino la playa. Aunque las sensaciones eran muy distintas a las del año pasado. Eché la vista atrás y pensé en cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

El viaje se me hizo igual de largo que el año anterior, a pesar de que Davis y Momoe intentaban que estuviera animada. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer no me sentía como "sujeta-velas", pero si sentía cierto nerviosísimo por los días que íbamos a compartir los tres solos. Sin nadie más, durante 3 largas semanas...

**Fin**

* * *

**Gracias por leer, a todos. Es muy gratificante ver que este proyecto prospera tan bien y solo fue hace pocos días que lo publiqué.**

**Queda con la puerta abierta para la segunda parte, que aún no está escrita así que demoraré en publicarla.**

**Mientras, tengo otra historia que está comenzando... un poco más descabellada y erótica.**

**En fin. Los amo, gracias por acompañarme y nada. Besitos a todos. :3**


End file.
